


Tracks

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, not much angst, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set in June 2014 - Vic has arranged for Adam, Katie and Andy to meet up with Aaron in France to go interrailing around Europe for three weeks. She has planned a surprise in the form of Robert who agrees to join them. What will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

Paris June 1st 2014

 

Aaron could have killed Vic. This had all been her idea. If only she’d stopped and thought about how awkward it would be to spend three weeks with two couples. Matters were made worse when he heard it would be Andy and Katie. He liked Andy and Katie as separate individuals but as a couple, that was a different story. The one redeeming feature of the trip would be seeing Adam again. However, this came with its own problems. Convincing Adam of his happy live in Paris was going to be hard but he had no choice as he didn’t want to add to his best mate’s guilt.

 

He finished tidying up his apartment where he lived with two acquaintances, he didn’t like to call them friends because they weren’t. He had never really made any friends in France, preferring just to hang out with Ed and his mates. However all this had come to an end when they broke up just before Christmas. He couldn’t put a finger on when it had all gone wrong and if he was honest with himself, it had probably never been right. That wasn’t to say that he’d not had some great times with Ed, he had. One thing he felt with Ed was calm and predictable which hadn’t been a bad thing at first, but calm and predictable soon become boring.

 

He headed to the airport on the shuttle bus, his head full of thoughts. He wished he could just be spending time with Adam and Vic, but then his mum had found out about their interrailing plans and had bought Aaron a ticket along with a generous amount of spending money. He couldn’t use having a job as an excuse as he didn’t have a steady one. He just worked as work became available at different garages across Paris.

 

Vic screamed when she saw Aaron. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly closed followed by Adam who gave him one of his massive bear hugs that he only reserved for his best mate.

 

“How you doing mate?” Adam grinned. “I’ve missed ya.”

 

Aaron composed himself. “I’m doing great mate. Welcome to Paris.”

 

“I can’t wait for this trip. I’m so happy you agreed to come. Your mum thinks you need a break.” Vic explained. “Just ignore those two behind us. They’ve been arguing non-stop since we left Leeds-Bradford.”

 

Andy kept trying to hold Katie’s hand, but she kept brushing it away.

 

The gang got their luggage and headed off with Aaron into the centre of Paris

 

“This is nice!” Vic announced as she wandered around the small three bedroomed apartments. “It’s nice of your flatmates to give up their rooms.”

 

“They’ve gone to Spain for a week so they said they didn’t mind as long as we keep their rooms tidy.” Aaron explained.

 

“So this must be a cool place to live. So much on your doorstep.” Adam said enthusiastically.

 

“Yeah mate. It’s the best place ever. Something always going on.” Aaron replied.

 

Once unpacked they sat down to eat some pizza that Aaron had ordered in. “So how’s your love life since you and Ed split up. Anyone special?” Vic probed.

 

“Yeah I’m with someone.” He lied.

 

“Details?” She asked.

 

“He’s called Mark and he’s American.”

 

“And he doesn’t mind you coming away with us for three weeks. He could’ve come with us.”

 

“No, he’s away in the US for a few weeks with his folks. We’re just starting out anyway, I’m not ready for anything full-on since Ed left.”

 

“Oh well. Maybe one day… we’ll get to meet him.”

 

The next hour was spent talking about life in Emmerdale and the latest gossip. Aaron had never felt like such an outsider, it’s like he had never lived there. The last six months had been the loneliest of his life. All he wanted to do was to jump on a plane and go home, but he knew that would never be possible. He could travel around Europe without fear of arrest but he knew once he stepped foot on English soil, the handcuffs would be slapped on.

 

Katie was still in a mood, but Aaron never found out why and didn’t ask. He was too busy wondering why Vic was constantly checking her phone. Adam was too drunk to notice.

 

By 11pm, Katie and Andy had stomped off to bed, no doubt one of them would end up on the sofa bed. Adam had staggered into the other room, leaving Vic and Aaron chatting.

 

“It’s getting late!” She looked worried. “What time do the metro’s finish?”

 

“Late… why?”

 

Suddenly her phone beeped. “Oh no.” She said as she read the text.

 

“What’s up, Vic?”

 

“Can we head out and I’ll explain? I’ll leave a note to say we popped out for a quick tour of the nightlife.”

 

He nodded but as soon as they were out of the building, he stopped her. “Vic, what’s going on?”

 

“It’s Robert!”

 

“Robert, as in your brother. What about him?”

 

“I’ve arranged for him to join us and I know I should’ve asked you but I haven’t seen him for eight years and I miss him, Aaron.” She seemed emotional.

 

“Ok… so how long is he staying for? From what I’ve heard even a few days will be a bad idea. Katie and Andy hate him.”

 

“He’s coming interrailing.” She bit her lip nervously.

 

“You’re kidding.. right. It’s not going to work Vic.”

 

Her phone beeped again. “Ok, he’s there and he’s lost!” She showed Aaron the name of the street on her phone.

 

“It’s about five minutes’ walk from here. Tell him to stay where he is.” Aaron tried not to show his annoyance due to the fact this wasn’t going to end well

 

He caught sight of a tall lean blond man dressed in a leather jacket and expensive looking jeans.

 

Then he heard a shriek from next to him as Vic ran over the road and tightly hugged him.

 

“Rob, I’ve missed you so much.” Vic replied excitedly.

 

“I’ve missed you too, sis.” He managed to pull away from her after a few minutes. “You look so grown up, Vic.”

 

“You look different too… amazing. How have you been?” She asked him totally forgetting that Aaron was standing watching from the other side of the road.

 

“I’m doing great. Enjoying life to the full. What can I say?” He announced proudly. He looked over the road and noticed a dark haired man staring at them intently.

 

“Oh I’m sorry Rob. This is Aaron. I’m not sure if you remember him from the village but he used to visit his mum, Chas.”

 

“The infamous Chas Dingle.” He smirked to Aaron’s instant annoyance.

 

“Is there something you want to say to my face?” Aaron stood right up to Robert’s face goading him into repeating what he’d said.

 

He noticed Robert’s face change to one of panic when he realised he’d overstepped the mark. “I’m sorry mate. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

 

Vic pulled Aaron away. “Now come on boys you’ve only just met. Play nice. Let’s go for a quick drink.”

 

They were soon sat having a coffee. Robert headed off to the toilet.

 

“So, Aaron. I hate to ask but until Katie and Andy know he’s here, could you let him crash on the sofabed in your room. He’s alright when you get to know him.”

 

“He’s a muppet and I’m not happy that you’ve sprung this on me. Mind you, the real fun’s going to be tomorrow when Andy claps his eyes on him. I bet he’s not left standing.”

 

“So can he bunk up with you….please?” Vic begged.

 

“Ok, but just for one night. He’ll be on the sofa from tomorrow.” “Deal!” Vic smiled.

 

Robert came back and it was only when Aaron took a good look at him that he realised how stunning he was. He thought it might be the money and grooming but there was something absolutely beautiful about him.

 

They finished up their coffee and headed back to the flat. Aaron showed him to his room.

 

“Thank you for putting me up. I know it’s been a big shock. Vic said she’d told you but now it seems she didn’t.” Robert said he started to unfold the bed and make it up.

 

“It’s ok. You can take the sofa tomorrow. Although I think you may be out on your ear tomorrow when your brother finds out you’re here. He’s never forgiven you for the Katie stuff.” Aaron tried his best to wind his guest up.

 

“He really needs to move on. I have.”

 

“Yeah I heard you’ve found yourself an older cougar to live off. What’s her name?”

 

“Chrissie, she’s my fiancée for your information.”

 

“Oh well, at least she has a minted dad so you’ll be fine.”

 

“You have me at a disadvantage, Aaron. It seems you know all about me but I know nothing about you.”

 

Aaron smirked. “Well let’s keep it that way. Just because we’re spending the next three weeks together doesn’t mean we have to be best mates. Let’s just agree to tolerate each other.”

 

Robert nodded, noticing how shy Aaron was about getting changed for bed. He headed into the small cramped ensuite to change into a t-shirt and boxers. “I don’t bite you know. I won’t look.” He replied snidely as he noticed him coming out of the ensuite.

 

“Robert, shut up and go to sleep.” Aaron was annoyed.

 

 

 

Robert woke up early the following morning and looked across to see a peacefully sleeping Aaron taking up the double bed. He felt himself staring at him, but didn’t know why. There was something about him that managed to get him hot under the collar and he’d only known him for 8 hours. He reined himself in and turned his thoughts to the inevitable showdown with his brother.

 

Aaron suddenly stirred and noticed Robert staring at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Robert looked away. “Sorry I was miles away. Just working out how to handle Andy.”

 

“I wish I’d known you were coming cos me and Adam could’ve had a bet on how long it would be before he decked you.” He smiled, making a face.

 

“Not helpful?”

 

“Well if you hadn’t slept with Katie, you’d get on with your brother fine.” Aaron fired back.

 

“You know nothing about me and my brother, Aaron,”

 

Aaron had obviously touched a nerve. “Oh well I’m going to find out in a few minutes”

 

“Why do you keep trying to wind me up?” Robert asked curiously.

 

“Because it’s easy and it’s nice to bring you down a peg or two.”

 

Meanwhile Andy was coming out of his room and found Vic in the kitchen. “Hi Vic.”

 

“Did you sleep ok?” She asked nervously.

 

“Yeah fine, well until about an hour ago. Has Aaron got his boyfriend in his room? They’ve been sniping for ages.”

 

“Have they?” She asked innocently.

 

“You must’ve heard them. They sound worse than me and Katie.”

 

“I don’t think so.” Vic announced with a smile.

 

“Anyway it’s not Aaron’s boyfriend. Have a seat!” She pointed to the sofa.

 

“Ok, don’t be mad but I’ve invited someone else along on the trip.”

 

“It’s Finn isn’t it?” Andy smiled knowingly.

 

“No actual, it’s…” She was interrupted by Robert coming out of Aaron’s room.

 

“Hey bro!” He smiled with his usual smug smile plastered across his face.

 

It only took a second for Andy’s face to change as he charged Robert, knocking him to the ground in one punch. Robert felt the full force and staggered backwards. Aaron moved between Andy and his brother. “Stop it you two. This is not your apartment and I won’t accept any fighting.”

 

Andy was so revved up. “Ok, let’s take it outside.”

 

“Andy, are you really going to take it outside?. You’ll get arrested and chucked in French jail.

 

They don’t put up with any crap here.” Aaron explained.

 

Robert was still down on the floor, blood pouring out of his lip. Vic marched Andy out of the front door, closely followed by Katie who had come out of the bedroom, glared at the new unwelcome guest. Adam emerged and followed.

 

“Thanks guys for leaving me with this.” Aaron shouted after them. He looked down at the pathetic figure of Robert sitting on the floor, wiping the blood off his lips. He held his hand out so a dazed Robert could pull himself up.

 

“Let’s have a look at your lip. Have a seat in the bathroom.” Aaron helped him until he was sitting on the edge of the bath.

 

Aaron grabbed some tissue and placed his hand under Robert’s chin and pulled it up until he was looking directly in his eyes. He had the most amazing bluey green eyes which he could easily become lost in. He started to dab the cut.

 

Robert didn’t know why but he was transfixed on Aaron’s face. Their eyes were locked in what he could only call a moment. He let his gaze drop to Aaron lips and then back up to his eyes. There was something warm and passionate about his eyes, something that was drawing him in, helpless to stop it.

 

Aaron moved his head forward an inch but suddenly the flat door banged as Adam shouted. “Aaron, where are you?”

 

Aaron straightened up not realising how far he’d been leaning down. “I’m in here patching up the wounded soldier.”

 

Adam popped his head around the door. “All hell is breaking loose out there. Andy is talking about going home and Katie is doing her nut.”

 

“Nothing new there then.” Aaron laughed quietly.

 

“This is no joking matter.” Adam replied in a serious tone. “Vic’s beside herself realising she’s made a mistake. I’m going to see she’s ok.”

 

Robert waited until Aaron left. “He’s just jealous. He’s probably found out about my money and job while he’s only just working on someone else’s farm. I’ve made something out of my life, he hasn’t.”

 

Aaron glared at him. “Robert, listen to yourself and you wonder why he punched you. You’re walking around like you own the place. Marrying into money is not achieved through hard work.”

 

“You listen to be Aaron. I’ve worked my way up through that company. My relationship with Chrissie has nothing to do with my career progression. I’ll have you know…”

 

Aaron shook his head interrupting him. “I don’t care Robert. I’ve only known you five minutes and I can tell you’re an arrogant prick, so full of yourself it’s unbelievable. From what I’ve heard the jealousy is more from your side. You’ve always been jealous of Andy being the golden boy, haven’t you. Your dad always preferred him didn’t he?”

 

“You don’t know anything about me.” Robert stormed out of the room and the front door.

 

Aaron took the chance to take a shower while everyone was out. He could feel tension in his neck muscles; Robert had really managed to rile up him up, problem was he didn’t know if he wanted to punch him or kiss him. That moment in the bathroom had been so intense and he wondered

 

what would’ve happened if they hadn’t been interrupted. But then he realised that nothing would’ve happen because Robert was as straight as they came, his reputation in the village as the resident Casanova proceeded him.

 

He was just sitting eating some breakfast catching up on the latest football scores when the door swung open and a peevish Andy walked in the door. Katie followed.

 

“We need to leave now. We wouldn’t have agreed to this, Andy if we knew he was coming. It’s all Vic’s fault.” Katie ranted.

 

Aaron sat up and looked over the top of the sofa back. “Have you heard yourself? You don’t realise how hard it is for Vic to play peacemaker. She’s always been stuck between you two selfish muppets. At least give it a few days and see if you can call some kind of truce. Robert’s upset. He realises that he was out of order. If I can get him to come and apologise, will you give it a chance… for Vic.”

 

Andy paused for a second. “Ok but if he puts one foot out of line, we’re out of here.” Vic came in all flustered. “I’m so sorry, Andy. Don’t leave.”

 

Andy had calmed down a little. “Aaron’s going to see if he can have a word with Robert and we can maybe make an effort. But I’m not promising anything.”

 

Vic smiled at Aaron. “I’m sorry for you being dragged into all of this. You’re the only neutral person here.”

 

“I’m not sure I am Vic. I’m not very impressed with Robert. He loves himself a bit too much for my liking. He’s so up himself.”

 

“Give him a chance. He doesn’t let many people see the real him. He’s a pretty cool brother when he tries. Mind you, I think living with Whites has turned him into a bit of a snob.”

 

Aaron got Robert’s number and texted.

 

A- This is Aaron – Where are you? Need to talk.

 

R- I’m in that coffee house from last night.

 

He found Robert moping into his Americano.

 

“So, here you are!” Aaron announced cheerily.

 

“Why did you come after me?” he snapped. “I just want to be left alone.”

 

“I was out of order saying those things. You’re right… I don’t know you.” Aaron replied as he took a seat and called the waitress over.

 

Robert looked at him. “Actually what you said made a lot of sense. You weren’t far off the mark.” He replied letting down his guard.

 

“Oh…” he replied surprised by his admission. “Well while you’re in the listening mood, Vic is really upset and just wants you and Andy to get on. Andy has agreed to a truce if you will come back and apologise.”

 

“Apologise….why should I?”

 

“Do it for Vic? She’s always been piggy in the middle with you two and if you’re planning on

 

joining us for the next three weeks, you can’t go on like you are.”

 

“Suppose not!” Robert grunted like a small child. “Ok, I will but if Andy starts up…”

 

“Ok, thanks!”

 

“So enough about me! Tell me about you? What makes Aaron tick?” he asked with genuine interest as he sipped on his coffee.

 

“Nothing to tell. I’m nothing special.” He looked down shyly.

 

Robert just accepted his answer knowing he shouldn’t push it. One thing he did know was that he was going to find out more about Aaron Livesy. There was something fascinating about him…

 

 

 

Aaron sat next to Robert while he apologised to Andy and Katie and told them he wanted to start with a clean slate. His brother took a few minutes but accepted the makeshift ceasefire with a handshake. Katie begrudgingly did the same but not without qualifying it. “If you put one more step out of place, we’re out of here.”

 

“Look why don’t we go out for the day. I’m sure Aaron can show us around.” Robert suggested smiling at Aaron.

 

Vic clapped her hands excitedly. “Yeah let’s go and have some fun.”

 

Katie smirked. “I don’t need Aaron to show us around, so we may split off for a while later. I’ve spent quite a bit of time in Paris and I want to show Andy around myself.”

 

“Fine by us!” Adam announced enthusiastically only to be met with a sly dig from Vic to shut up. “I mean if that’s what you want.”

 

They all head to a café near the Eiffel Tower so they could discuss where they were going. Katie and Andy had headed off already.

 

“So Robert, have you got any photos of this lovely fiancée of yours. I’ve never even seen her.” Vic asked.

 

“Just go to the company website and you’ll find a bio.” He bragged without meaning to.

 

“No, Rob. I want to see a personal photo, not some glossy photo shopped version.” Vic smiled.

 

Robert glared at her. “Vic, I’ll have you know Chrissie doesn’t need to be photo shopped, she’s a natural beauty.”

 

“Ok then, let’s see her then.” Adam egged him on.

 

He grabbed his iPhone and showed Vic and Adam some pictures. “She is very pretty. How old is she, Rob? You’ve always been a bit sketchy on the details.”

 

“She’s the right side of 40.” Robert dodged an exact age.

 

“So she’s 39, you mean.” Adam added sarcastically. “that’s quite an age gap – 10 years.”

 

“We’re really happy, so age doesn’t matter.” He replied defensively.

 

Vic noticed Aaron looking into the distance like he wanted to be somewhere else. “Don’t leave Aaron out, Rob. Show him the photos.”

 

Robert suddenly looked uncomfortable. “I’m sure he’s not interested in seeing the photos.”

 

Vic smirked. “Probably not! She’s not his type.”

 

Aaron just glared at her.

 

Robert asked without thinking. “So what is your type, Aaron?”

 

Adam, in a joking mood, interrupted. “About six foot, blond with a beard.” He laughed only to be met with a stony glare from his best mate.

 

Robert couldn’t believe it. After their weird moment in the bathroom, he’d thought for a second that Aaron may be gay but then dismissed it immediately. He didn’t give off the usual gay vibes.” He felt excitement rising in his chest at the news but his feelings panicked him, so he clamped up and changed the subject. “Shall we go?” he stood up out of his chair.

 

Aaron could see his sudden reaction to the announcement. It was clear that Robert wasn’t comfortable being around a gay man.

 

This confirmed by Robert’s almost total avoidance for the rest of the day, he made sure he always walked on the other side of Adam and Vic so he didn’t have to be anywhere near him.

 

There were a few times when he felt Robert giving him an uncomfortable side glance or staring at him with a hard-to-read expression. It all came to a head that evening when everyone started to disappear to bed after a night of chat and alcohol.

 

“I’m going to head to bed.” Aaron yawned and headed to bedroom to get a head start on Robert so he didn’t have to make conversation with a homophobe. If anything was said, he didn’t know if he could hold back from smacking him one.

 

Robert waited until Vic and Adam had gone to bed and opened his bedroom door, praying that Aaron would be asleep in bed but he wasn’t. He was just coming out of the en-suite. Robert headed to the other side of the room, trying not to make eye contact with him.

 

Aaron felt his anger rise, so much so he had to say something. “Robert, why don’t you go and sleep on the sofa? You obviously can’t bear to be in the same room as me since you found out I bat for the other team.”

 

“That’s not true.” He protested.

 

“Yes, it is! You don’t trust me because you think I’m going to jump on you during the night. Don’t worry, you’re not my type. You’re too far up your own backside and it’s not attractive.”

 

“I’m not a homophobe. I was just surprised. You don’t come across as gay.” He said nervously which was picked up by Aaron as concern.

 

Aaron lashed out and pinned him up against the wall. “What do you expect me to be doing - dancing down the street with my top off. Don’t you dare make smarmy comments about me. You know nothing about me. What have gay people ever done to you?”

 

Robert tried to protest his innocence. “I don’t have a problem with people who are gay.”

 

“You obviously do. You’re looking at me now as if I’m something you’ve found on the bottom of your shoe? Why?” He asked.

 

“Because…”

 

“Why Robert?” Aaron pushed him to answer but didn’t expect the response he got.

 

He felt the pressure of Robert’s lips on his. The heat coursed through his body at breakneck speed making his body reciprocate almost immediately.

 

“Lock the door!” Robert moaned through his kiss. Both knew where this was leading and neither of them had intention of stopping it.

 

Aaron pulled away and locked the door before throwing Robert on the bed. He climbed on top of

 

him, plunging his lips on the blond man’s.

 

 

 

Aaron was the first to wake up the following morning; he stretched out expecting to find Robert sleeping next to him but his side of the bed was empty. He looked over and noticed him fast asleep on the camp bed. He thought back to the events of the night and whilst he didn’t regret it for one minute, it did make him wonder where it left Robert and him. He definitely would be up for a repeat performance as last night had made it clear that he wasn’t the first man in Robert Sugden’s life.

 

Robert woke up with a start and noticed Aaron staring across at him from his bed. “Ok?” He grunted.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“Why did you move?” Aaron asked.

 

“I just thought you’d want more room?” Robert replied nervously.

 

“Oh…ok. Listen last night was fun!” He said quietly.

 

“Yeah it was.” Robert managed a half smile. “Can we call a truce?”

 

“Yeah, I can see you’re not homophobic anymore. So does your wife know you’re bisexual or whatever you are.” Aaron asked.

 

Robert stiffened up at that comment. “I’m straight.” He protested. “And no Chrissie doesn’t need to know about this, it was a one-off. I’m getting married in August.”

 

“Oh, well it’s a one-off as you said and I don’t want to ruin things for you. Let’s just agree to get on.”

 

Robert nodded in agreement.

 

Aaron and Robert were a little uncomfortable being in close proximity for the first time since their night together. They hadn’t worked out how they should be reacting around the others.

 

An hour later they were at the Louvre Art Gallery. Katie had arranged for a visit to the gallery and had got special rates because she knew the curator from her many visits with Declan. Robert was getting more annoyed by the minute about Katie taking over the trip with her ‘expert’ knowledge of Paris. Every time Aaron tried to contribute, he was shot down in flames by a sarcastic comment from her.

 

Robert just hoped Katie had never been to Lisbon, their next stop. The Art Gallery was not too bad and there were actually some interesting things to see. He found himself trying to be near Aaron the entire visit even though they’d agreed to keep their distance.

 

The four boys wandered off to go for a coffee but later returned to the sight of Katie having a strop at Vic. Apparently all the trains to Lisbon later in the week were fully booked due to a big football match, which meant they had to travel at 4pm this afternoon.

 

"Vic, that's not fair. We agreed that we would spend four days in Paris, now it is going to be just over two days." Katie spat

 

"Katie, it's not my fault. I’d love to stay in Paris for a bit longer but if there are no trains available,

 

what else can we do. We’ve got the whole of Europe to see." Vic explained.

 

"Miss Lisbon out. It is a full day's trip to get there. Is it really worth it?" Katie suggested

 

At that point, Robert joined in just to annoy his former flame. "I want to go to Lisbon, we agreed that We’d do things together and that we’d not alter our plans."

 

Andy arrived and Katie told him what was happening. he tried to calm her down suggesting they should take the train to Lisbon as Vic had arranged. Katie was not impressed with him for interfering and stormed off yet again.

 

They headed back to Aaron’s apartment to get packed for the next stage of their journey…

 

 

 

Luckily they had booked couchettes for this second part of the journey. It was 7 hours to Irun and then a further 12 hrs overnight to Lisbon. Katie was in an even worse mood than she’d been in Paris. Her and Andy had not stopped bickering since leaving the French city.

 

Vic had a surprise for Aaron and Robert on their arrival at their B&B in Lisbon. She gave Andy and Katie the key to their room and kept the one for her and Adam.

 

Aaron looked at Robert. "Guess I know who that leaves me sharing with again." He groaned.

 

Katie piped up, "God, Aaron, can't you two get on for a few nights. Don't be so selfish. You are the only non-couple."

 

Robert stared at Katie. "Katie, do us all a favour and get out of your mood."

 

Katie was taken aback. How dare he talk to her like that. He was so cut up about her and Andy, he obviously had to express his pent up jealous and anger somehow, but she did not appreciate the public dress down.

 

"Robert, I’m not in a mood." Katie snapped.

 

"Yeah right!" He smiled at her and shook his head. "You can't always get your own way Katie"

 

Vic broke up the argument. "Look Robert, Aaron. I have two keys for you two. You have single rooms for tonight. I have to admit they are small box rooms in the attic but at least you don't have to put up with each other."

 

"That's great" Aaron said, grabbing both keys. Robert and he could finally have time alone to talk. It is what they had needed for two days. The 21-hour journey had been full of awkward, sometimes flirty glances; not so accidental brushes past one another and a generally electric atmosphere where either could’ve jumped the other at any moment.

 

"Great, everyone is happy." Vic said somewhat unconvincingly. "Why don't we get settled in and then go for lunch and decide what we are doing."

 

Aaron and Robert headed up the tiny circular stairs that led to the rooms. They were very isolated up there. Perfect, Aaron thought. Vic was right, there wasn't room to swing a cat or even a mouse for that matter in either room. There was basically a bed and that was it.

 

"Well I guess this is it." Robert smiled at Aaron

 

"I guess so..." Aaron replied.

 

The momentary silence brought back the unspoken tension between them.

 

"So..." Aaron smiled again

 

"So..." Robert smiled back in a flirty tone.

 

Aaron decided to take charge. "Robert, you're not normally so quiet. Is this about what happened in Paris?”

 

"No of course not, why would I be? It was a one-off, we agreed.” Robert stared longingly at his

 

lips but then snapped himself out of it. “Well maybe we should unpack, if we can find anywhere to store anything.”

 

Suddenly their eyes locked, their breathing became heavy. Without thinking he pushed Aaron on the bed and straddled him. Aaron automatically sat up against the headboard and started kissing him feverishly on the lips. Robert kissed him back harder and his hands started to wander up Aaron’s top across his taut stomach, but then he felt some indents and raised scars peppered across it.

 

"What are these?” He asked curiously as he pulled Aaron’s t-shirt up to have a closer look. “Is it some sort of injury?”

 

"Leave it , Robert." Aaron should’ve been angry but he was too lost in their exchange to hold back now.

 

"Robert, Aaron are you in there?" A familiar voice shouted.

 

It was Andy. They quickly pulled themselves together and readjusted their clothing. Aaron went to the door and opened it.

 

"Hi Andy, what's up. I was just helping Robert get the window open. It's jammed." Aaron lied

 

Andy went up to the window. "Let me have a go." With that he opened the window at the first attempt and gave Robert and Aaron a very funny look.

 

"It was just to let you know that me and Katie are heading out to see the city, if you want to join us. Adam and Vic are meeting us later for lunch."

 

Robert looked at Aaron. "Thanks for the offer but I think me and Aaron need to take a shower."

 

Andy's look said it all.

 

Robert could not believe what he’d just said. "Separately, of course."

 

"I knew what you meant. So shall we see you both for lunch about one. We can meet in the Square by the tourist office." Andy suggested. “There’s a map in the reception area.”

 

Aaron nodded. Andy left.

 

"Where were we?" Aaron asked hoping for a continuation.

 

"Well, I think I was about to take a shower, then you could have one." Robert said.

 

"Ok, but don't worry about using all the hot water. I need a cold shower and I’ll go first." Aaron walked up to him, grinned and kissed him on the lips before leaving the room.

 

Robert fell back against the door. "This isn’t going to work..."

 

"Ready for lunch?" Vic arrived at the door an hour later.

 

Aaron and Adam were already waiting downstairs for them. Aaron still had wet hair from his shower and boy did it make him look even cuter if that was possible, Robert thought to himself.

 

Vic and Adam went off ahead, leaving the two of them lagging behind.

 

"Robert, I'm sorry I carried away before..." Aaron had a guilty look on his face.

 

"Well Aaron, we need to talk about that." Robert stated.

 

"Tell me now what you’re thinking?"

 

"I don't know how to say this but this isn't working out." But before Robert had a chance to finish they realised they’d arrived at the Tourist Office. Bad timing, Robert thought.

 

Aaron was devastated. In fact, until that moment he hadn’t realised how much Robert had meant to him. Maybe they had taken things too far but Robert was just as up for it as he was.

 

Looking at his frowned expression, Robert knew Aaron was thinking that he wanted to end whatever was between them. But he wanted to tell him that it was the opposite. There was an overpowering force building between them, which eventually would be impossible to stop. Who knows they could both die of frustration. True to his usual displays of denial, Robert didn’t think there would be any harm in having a last fling before he got married. He’d never cheated on Chrissie before but this was different. Aaron was something different, something he couldn’t give up… not just yet anyway. It was just sex, there would be no emotional attachment he promised himself.

 

His body reacted in a strange way when he was near Aaron. He actually craved the closeness of his body and his touch just sent things off the chart. If Andy hadn't disturbed them, they’d probably be cuddled up in bed. Damn it Andy, Robert thought.

 

Aaron couldn’t concentrate on lunch. He was waiting for the inevitable words of "it’s over". In fact it hadn’t really began. He couldn’t expect Robert to cheat on his fiancée when he seemed so in love with her.

 

Robert was praying for lunch to finish soon, so he could have a chance to clear thing up with Aaron. He got his chance when Aaron excused himself to go to the counter to order more drinks, Robert followed him.

 

Once out of sight, Robert grabbed Aaron's hand and pulled Aaron into a dark area under the stairs.

 

"I never got to finish my line before lunch about things not working." Robert explained.

 

"You don't need too. I understand you think all this was a mistake and it should never have happened." Aaron said sadly.

 

"Stop putting words into my mouth." Robert demanded before their lips came crashing together in a frenzied exchange. They needed each other and if they didn't stop soon, they were going to have each other there and then.

 

Robert pulled apart "I want this, I know you do too. No strings attached…Deal. Meet me back at the hotel in 30 mins. I’ll tell the others I have a headache."

 

Robert went back to the table.

 

"Listen, I have a migraine coming on. Must be the heat and long train journey. I am going back for a sleep." Robert winked at Aaron and headed off.

 

The five of them continued lunch. Aaron was wracking his brain for an excuse, but he didn't need one.

 

"I'm worried about Robert. I think I need to check on him." Vic suggested.

 

"Look, Vic. You and Adam seem to be inseparable at the moment and I would hate to spoil it so I’ll go and see he is ok."

 

"Ok, thanks... " Vic smiled pleased she was getting to spend the afternoon with Adam. Andy and Katie decided to head up to the castle.

 

It didn’t take long to get back to the hotel and they were soon on the bed ripping each other’s clothes off as fast as possible…

 

 

 

Later that afternoon, Robert and Aaron headed up to the castle. The others were at the top already and it was a nice long walk up to the castle giving them plenty of time to talk.

 

“So tell me about life in Paris. You seem really settled.” Robert asked.

 

“It’s great.” He replied, however Robert could hear reservations in his voice as if he was holding back. “I mean it’s been a bit more difficult since Ed left but I get by. Who wouldn’t want to live there?”

 

“Don’t you miss Emmerdale?”

 

Aaron paused for a moment. “yeah sure I do but that’s in my past now.”

 

“So you’ll never go back?” Robert was surprised.

 

“Not planning on it! You?”

 

Robert shook his head. “Not if I can help it. Life in London is just amazing. Everything moves so quickly. There’s no chance to get bored.”

 

He smiled. “But it helps to have money… right.”

 

“Of course it does, I’m not going to pretend that it doesn’t make life much easier, it does. But I’ve earned every penny.” He fired back defensively.

 

“That’s a sore point isn’t it. People are always accusing you of living off Chrissie’s money.” Robert smiled. “You can read me so well. How do you do that?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe I just see past the bull. On the surface, you’re full of it but. deep down it seems like there’s an insecure person who tried so hard to make his dad proud.”

 

“Aaron, I tried so hard to live up to dad’s expectations but it was never enough. I’d never be able to match up to Andy. He was the perfect son. I wish he’d never come into our family. I hate him for that. He took my dad away from me.”

 

“I’m sure your dad loved you in his own way.” Aaron tried to make him feel better but it just led to further emotional outpourings.

 

“He didn’t show it. Andy killed my mum and dad helped cover it up. I make one big mistake and I’m cast out of the village by my own dad. He called me a lunatic and told me to leave the village and never come back. But I did come back when he died, I watched his funeral from a distance.”

 

“Why didn’t you stay?”

 

“Andy tried to convince me to, but I’d already built a new life. Lawrence had just given me my big break in his company and I couldn’t face the ghosts of my past. Emmerdale is my past and that’s how it’s going to stay. If only dad could see me now, he’d be so proud.”

 

“It’s nice you’ve been able to move on. Was it such a good idea to come on this trip if you don’t want to look back to the past? I mean why did you come? Are you planning to make peace with Andy or did you come to gloat about your new exciting life?”

 

Robert’s expression changed. “Why are you doing this?” “I’m just curious. I don’t mean anything by it.”

 

“I came for Vic. I miss her a lot and I wanted to see how she was doing. You’ll know how hard it is to say no to her, plus she’s my flesh and blood. Anyway I needed a break from Lawrence.”

 

“You don’t get on I take it.”

 

“That’s an understatement. I want his respect. I’ve earned it 10 times over but he doesn’t give it out. It’s all about dancing to his little tune and if you don’t he’ll make you pay. Chrissie and I were all set to fly out to Mexico a few months back to get married and he faked a heart attack so the wedding didn’t go ahead.”

 

“Makes you wonder if it’s all worth it. Chrissie must be something special if you’re willing to put up with crap like that.”

 

“She’s worth it and my life’s definitely worth it. I get to live in a nice big house in one of the more upmarket places in London, I get to be in charge of hundreds of staff across the world and I get to drive fast cars. What’s not to like?”

 

Aaron could hear just in that one comment that Robert valued the lifestyle and money way above Chrissie. Why else would he be willing to have an affair with someone he’s just met?

 

“So where do I fit into all this? I assume I’m just one of many flings. I mean, are there other men and women?”

 

Robert stopped walking for a moment and turned to face him. “No, you’re the only person, I’ve ever been with since I got serious with Chrissie. I mean there were a few one night stands with men in the first few months of seeing Chrissie.”

 

“Should I be honoured?” Aaron joked but deep down there was a serious angle to his question.

 

“I’ve never met anyone quite like you. I’ve known you for four days but you’ve already managed to get me to open up more than ever have to anyone including Chrissie.” He leant over and kissed him gently.

 

“I don’t know what to say.” Aaron blushed.

 

“Look I’ve told you some things about my life, now it’s your turn. What happened between you and Ed?” he asked as they started to walk onwards towards the castle.

 

“I guess we just drifted apart. His world was so different to mine. He’s a champion rugby player for a top class French team and I’m the grumpy mechanic. I mean you wouldn’t put us together in a million years. I mean that’s not to say I wasn’t happy with him, I was. He calmed me down after years of being angry about everything. We rarely argued because he wouldn’t let me. He would just get up and leave until I calmed down. Maybe that’s why weren’t meant to be. I’ve always said the bigger the break up, the better the make-up but with Ed, it was always the same, no real ups and downs.”

 

“So what’s Mark like?” Robert asked, feeling what he could only describe as a pang of jealousy at the thought of Aaron being with someone else.

 

Aaron looked away. “I don’t have a boyfriend. He’s made up.”

 

“Why would you make him up? Just tell Vic and Adam that you’re not seeing anyone.”

 

“It’s not that easy.” Aaron explained not wanting to let on how unhappy he was with his life.

 

They were soon interrupted by a familiar voice shouting their names. “Robert, Aaron, there you are!” Vic shouted waving them over.

 

Robert wanted to know more as something didn’t sit right with Aaron. There was so much more to the fake boyfriend story than he was letting on.

 

They all spent a few hours at the Castle before heading back down into the city for some dinner.

 

Whilst they were eating dessert, Robert’s phone rang.

 

“Hi Chrissie… we’re just having dinner and then we’re heading back to the hotel. No I haven’t told them yet but I’m sure they’ll love the idea. Yeah I’m missing you too. Love you.” He said the last two words very quietly while looking across at Aaron.

 

Robert smiled when he got off the phone. “I’ve got a surprise. When we get to the South of France, we can stay in our villa. It’s just outside Nice and it’s got a swimming pool.”

 

Vic grinned excitedly. “That’s so nice of Chrissie! Tell her thank you! I’m sure we’re all grateful not to have to slum it for a few days.”

 

Robert looked over at Katie.

 

“You think we should be impressed don’t you, Rob? Well we’re not. It’s not even your money.”

 

“Katie, I’ve earned my position in the company through hard work. I know you might find that difficult to deal with considering you have a habit of sleeping with people to get what you want.”

 

She glared at him. “You would know all about that.”

 

“Katie, I’m not that sad person anymore. I’ve actually achieved something in life.”

 

Andy joined in. “And don’t we all know it, Rob. All you talk about is your rich missus and cushy lifestyle. Well, you know what, there’s more to life than money.” They both got up, threw some Euros on the table and left.

 

Vic went after them. “Rob, can you not keep your mouth shut for five minutes. Why do you keep putting people down? I’m not sure I like this new you.” She nodded for Adam to follow. “We’ll see you in the morning. Aaron, if you’ve got any sense you’ll leave him to stew.” Adam added.

 

“Well then!” Robert asked when they were left alone. “Are you going to have a go at me too?” “No, I think you know what everyone’s thinking. Why do I need to stick the boot in as well?” Robert looked disappointed in his response. “So you agree?”

 

“I’m not getting involved. This is family business although I do think you could tone it down a bit.”

 

“I thought you weren’t going to have a go at me. Look I’m going to bed… I’ll see you in the morning.” Robert got up and skulked off like a scolded child.

 

Aaron headed to bed alone and was just drifting off to sleep when there was a quiet knock at the door.

 

“Aaron?” a voice announced quietly through the door.

 

“Come in!”

 

Robert appeared with a sheepish look on his face. “I’m sorry about storming off before. I’m lonely. Can I sleep in here tonight?”

 

Aaron smiled and pulled the duvet back so he could climb in.

 

Robert climbed in and cuddled into Aaron. “I just want to be with you tonight…nothing else.”

 

Aaron had the best night’s sleep he’d had in ages except for the numerous kicks in his shins throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Robert apologised again for this behaviour and promised the rest of the gang that he’d be on his best behaviour for the next two or so weeks. Aaron and Robert managed to get some last minute time alone before packing for their onward journey to Madrid. They both felt their time in Lisbon had allowed them to define a new understanding and openness between them. The eight train journey allowed Adam and Aaron to spend some much missed time chatting while Vic and Robert caught up with the latest goings-on in each other lives.

 

They arrived in Madrid at 6pm and headed straight to their hotel. For the first time since leaving Paris, dinner was a civil affair with no major arguments. Even Katie made an effort to join in with the conversation, making it pretty obvious that Andy had talked to her and asked her to try and get on with Robert.

 

Later that night in bed, Aaron and Robert were cuddled up watching some Spanish game show that they couldn’t understand a word of, making it all the funnier.

 

“Why are we lying here watching a mindless quiz show that doesn’t make sense?” Aaron asked.

 

“I don’t care what we’re doing as long as we can spend as much time as possible together. We’ve only got limited time together. Listen I’ve been thinking about it, why don’t you come to London sometime? You could fly over for the weekend and I’ll book us a hotel. We could have some fun before I get married.”

 

Aaron shook his head. “No, I don’t think that would work. We need to accept that this is over in two weeks. We can remember this as three weeks of fun and then get back to our own lives. We agree not to contact each other again.” He explained.

 

“Ok.” Was Robert’s very unconvincing reply. “Well let’s not waste any more time.” He rolled over and kissed Aaron passionately.

 

The following day, Robert was keen to get some time alone to talk to Aaron. They headed to the palace allowing the other two couples to walk on ahead. Robert and Aaron slowed down even further until the others were well out of sight.

 

"I would love to hold your hand, Aaron." Robert smiled.

 

"But Robert we agreed ..." Aaron replied reminding of the promise they made not to do anything to put their secret affair in jeopardy

 

Robert looked disappointed so Aaron pulled him behind a conveniently placed bush to give her a quick kiss. Their kiss was soon getting out of control, hands taking over.

 

They were suddenly disturbed by Vic shouting off them in the distance. “Robert, Aaron…”

 

Robert grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bushes, brushing the stray leaves off his hair as he did. He could resist planting a quick kiss on Aaron’s lips. “We pick this up later.”

 

“We’re coming!” Robert shouted.

 

“Where were you?” Vic asked.

 

“Just chatting. It’s nice to talk to someone who doesn’t constantly go on about life in Emmerdale.” Robert smiled at his sister.

 

“Let’s grab some lunch.” They all headed to a restaurant.

 

Robert noticed the frosty atmosphere between Katie and Andy again but he reined in any smarmy comments. He didn’t feel the need to rile up his brother and girlfriend anymore, all his thoughts were on the remaining time he had with Aaron. He had never been this interested in a person and every time his name was mentioned, his ears perked up.

 

“There’s an amazing car show room down the road. Adam and me are going to take a look.” Aaron said. “We’ll meet you in the square in about ten minutes.”

 

Katie and Andy were heading over to the park to have it out about their latest spat. “Do you really think they’ll last?” Robert asked.

 

“I don’t know. This holiday is definitely not helping the romance. You must be missing Chrissie?”

 

“Yeah I am. She’s great.” He replied. “I hope you can make it to the wedding in August. I’ll make sure Chrissie sends you and Diane an invite. We may leave Katie off the guest list, she’ll definitely rub Chrissie up the wrong way.”

 

“I can’t wait and with Andy and Katie getting married early next year, I’d better stock up on wedding outfits. Why don’t you come up and visit Emmerdale next time you’re free? Diane really misses you.”

 

“I know Vic but I don’t think I’ll ever come back. Too much went on.” “But no-one knows about Max King except me and Andy.” Vic admitted. Robert’s eyes were wide with shock. “You knew about that. Who told you?”

“No-one told me, I just guessed. That’s why you left wasn’t it?” She rubbed his arm to show her support.

 

“Yeah it was. Dad told me I had to leave and not come back. I just want to move on with my life, Vic. Why don’t you and Diane come to stay in London over the Summer. We’ve got loads of room and Chrissie would love to meet you.”

 

“That would be great. I can’t believe you and Aaron have hit it off so well. He’s not the easiest person to get on with, he’s had a tough time in the last few years.” Vic commented innocently.

 

“Tough time? How?” He asked without showing too much interest.

 

Vic was about to answer when she saw Adam and Aaron coming up the street in fits of laughter. “Just google his name and you’ll find out if you want to know. It would be better if you didn’t mention it to him. He finds it difficult to talk about. He had such a hard time coming out as gay. He even made a play for Adam and that didn’t go well.”

 

“Adam? Were they ever?”

 

“God no! Adam is as straight as they come. Aaron tried to kiss him years ago and Adam freaked out big time.”

 

“I’ll take a look, thanks Vic.” He hugged her. “I’m so glad I got to catch up with you again. You’re the one I’ve missed the most.”

 

“What time’s the train tonight?” Katie asked over dinner.

 

“It’s 9.30. We’ve got couchettes on this one so we should get some sleep.” Vic replied.

 

Aaron and Robert had agreed to stay apart until they arrived in Barcelona the following morning. Robert used the time on the train to have a look on his phone to see what he could discover about Aaron.

 

He put his name in google and a full page of newspaper articles popped up. He couldn’t believe what he was reading about Jackson and his death. He spent the next few hours reading all he could find out about the court case and Aaron coming out. He’d been through so much in his short life and all Robert wanted to do was to hug him and tell him everything would be ok.

 

By 9am the next morning, they were booked into their new hotel. They’d splashed out extra to get something a bit more upmarket as a treat. Aaron and Robert headed impatiently up to their room to make up for lost time.

 

“How was the journey for you?” Robert asked.

 

“Shut up, Rob.” Aaron said he shoved him back onto the bed…

 

“Aaron, can I ask you something?” Robert asked they sat on the balcony enjoying a coffee in the sun a few hours later.

 

“Depends on what it is?” Aaron commented suspiciously.

 

“Tell me about those scars.”

 

“They’re nothing!”

 

“Well they must be something considering you keep them covered up and I’m not allowed anywhere near them.”

 

“Leave it Robert!”

 

“Aaron, you don’t need to hide stuff from me.”

 

Aaron was becoming annoyed and lashed out. “I did them. I hurt myself. Good enough for you.”

 

“you did that?” Robert said not understanding. “Why would you do that?”

 

“Because I’m a basket case. Happy now!”

 

“No you’re not! Don’t say that.”

 

“I’m not worth bothering about.”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“Why are you being like this? You hardly know me.”

 

“But I want to get to know you.” Robert said sincerely.

 

“No you don’t. It’s just sex, Robert…remember the deal. Let’s leave it at that. Don’t make this into something it isn’t?”

 

“I care and want to be there for you.” He fired back.

 

“What’s the point. In 13 days, we wouldn’t see other ever again, so why make this any harder than it needs to be. We both know the score so let’s just stick to it.” Aaron said.

 

Robert felt sad at his words but knew that this was the only way it could be so he backed off. That didn’t mean he didn’t care about Aaron. In fact, he cared so much, it scared him…

 

 

 

Aaron wasn’t happy at the questions he’d been facing from Robert and he needed a break as he knew that wouldn’t be the end of the barrage of questions.

 

By 11am, the six of them had gathered in the reception area. It was very obvious that Katie and Andy had made up as they headed off alone as usual.

 

“Vic, why don’t you spend the day with your brother. He was just telling me how he liked spending time with you and I really want to catch up with Adam. I seem to end up spending all hours with Robert and I could do with a break to be honest.” Aaron looked over at Robert who looked distracted.

 

“Great idea. Come on, Rob. You can treat me to some lunch.” She said excitedly.

 

Adam and Aaron headed off to the nearest English pub for a beer.

 

“This is nice, Rob.” Victoria announced as she tucked into her expensive lunch whilst watching her brother pick at his. “What’s up? You look unhappy today."

 

“No, I’m fine.” He denied it. “I’m just missing Chrissie but don’t worry I’m going to make the most of the next two weeks.”

 

“Fab! So what’s it like being a step-dad. Is Lachlan nice?”

 

“Yeah he can be. I shouldn’t say this, he’s a bit weird. He spends most of his time alone in his room and he’s a bit of stalker. Chrissie thinks it’s normal to be stalking and taking photos of girls at his age, even though I told her it wasn’t.”

 

“God, he does sound odd. How old is he?”

 

“He’s 14.”

 

“So tell me about your time away from the village?” She poured him some more wine.

 

He spent the next hour telling Vic the edited highlights of his time in London until he met Lawrence through a friend.

 

“So you really charmed Lawrence but he doesn’t like you. How does that work?”

 

The third glass of wine was really starting to loosen up Robert’s lips. “He is jealous that I’m with his daughter.”

 

Vic smiled. “Oh that old chestnut, not being good enough for his daughter.”

 

“No, he’s actually jealous that I’m with Chrissie because he had designs on me himself. He’s gay.”

 

“But he was married and had two children so how does that work?”

 

“Well, that’s the funny thing. I think that was a cover for his secret gay life and believe or not he went to prison for sleeping with Edna’s husband.”

 

“Edna, as in Edna from Emmerdale.”

 

He nodded. “Yeah small world eh. She told the police and he was jailed for homosexuality. Lawrence showed interest in me when he found out I was from the same area where he grew up. As time went on, he showed more interest in me than he should. I used his feelings towards me as a way of climbing the ladder.”

 

Vic was shocked. “You slept with him to get promoted.”

 

“Of course not, Vic. I played him…flirted and showing interest in him but it never got anywhere. I would never let that happen.”

 

“I know that…you’re not interested in men.” She smirked but was then puzzled by her brother’s expression. “You’re not, are you?”

 

He took a large gulp of wine. “There have been some men. Nothing serious though, just a bit of fun. I’m saying too much aren’t I?”

 

“So you’re bi?”

 

“No Vic, I’m straight but I like to enjoy myself.” Robert smiled. “But before you ask I love Chrissie and she means so much to me.”

 

“So you haven’t ever cheated on her?”

 

“Course not!” he lied.

 

Adam and Aaron were lining up the empty bottles. “I missed you, bro.” Adam was in one of his drunken moods. “I can’t tell you how much it means that you were willing to take the rap for me. Although it seems I’ve done you a favour. You’ve got it made in Paris – a nice flat, cool bars on your doorstep…”

 

“Yeah it’s amazing.” Aaron announced hiding his real feelings. “Life in the village, you’re not missing much.” “I guess not.”

 

“So we need to do this more often. We’ve only got 12 days left, not that I’m counting.” Aaron commented. “Anything to get me away from Robert. He knows how to do my head in.”

 

“Mate, you deserve a medal for not killing him. I tried to talk Vic out of her crazy idea of inviting him along but you know what she’s like when she’s got an idea in her head.”

 

“I know. He’s not all bad.” Aaron smiled. “He just seems to have a habit of winding people up.”

 

“I can’t wait to hit the villa tomorrow. We can do some sunbathing and swimming.” Adam said enthusiastically.

 

“Yeah it should be fun.” Aaron smiled.

 

That evening, they all met for a meal before heading up to bed. “I’ve missed you.” Robert pulled Aaron in for a kiss as soon as the door was shut.

 

“I’ve only been gone a day. How was it with Vic?”

 

“Great, I miss her and Diane. Where did you and Adam go?”

 

“Just the pub.”

 

“Maybe we could do that some time.” Robert said with a hint of jealousy in his voice. “I drank too much wine this afternoon and managed to tell Vic about my relationships with men. I didn’t mention us though.”

 

“I don’t care if you do to be honest. She’s not exactly going to tell Chrissie, is she? As long as Andy and Katie don’t find out we should be fine.”

 

Aaron climbed into bed, closely followed by Robert.

 

The train left at 9am the following morning and they’d be in Nice by 4pm. A taxi took them to the villa which was about 30 minutes out of the city.

 

Robert opened the gate to reveal a large villa with amazing views over the nearby countryside.

 

“Let’s go and check out the pool.” Adam said excitedly dragging Vic with him. Minutes later they were diving in the pool.

 

“It’s quite nice I suppose.” Katie was acting in her usual snobby way as she did when she was jealous.

 

“Nice, Katie. You’re kidding me right. It’s amazing.” Andy said as he dove into the pool.

 

Aaron held back, sitting at the table under the veranda. Robert headed over to sit with him. “Why don’t you join them? I’m game if you are.”

 

“No thanks.” He grunted. “It’s not my sort of thing.”

 

“Can you swim?” Robert said regretting it immediately by the instant look annoyance appearing on his face.

 

“Of course I can swim, Robert.” He stormed into the villa and slammed the bedroom door.

 

“What the hell did you say to him?” Vic asked her brother.

 

“He didn’t want to swim so I just asked if he could.”

 

“Sit down, Rob.”

 

He did as she said. She spoke quietly. “Aaron is very self-conscious.”

 

The realisation appeared on Robert’s face. “Oh god… his scars. I didn’t think.”

 

She looked at him puzzled. “How do you know about them? He never shows them to anyone. I don’t even think Adam’s seen them.”

 

“I have been sharing a room with him for the past week, Vic.”

 

“Ok…” She let it go. “Anyway don’t ask him again. He’s been through a lot and he doesn’t need you and your big mouth making him feel worse. I don’t think he’ll ever get over it.”

 

“Jackson?”

 

“How did you know? Has he told you?”

 

“No, I googled his name and it came up. The case was all over the press.”

 

“Yes, I don’t know if he’ll ever love anyone like he did Jackson.” Vic suggested. “I’ll go and have a word with him.”

 

“No don’t. It’s my mess… I’ll smooth things over with him.” Robert was suddenly experiencing feelings of jealousy. How could he be jealous of a dead man?

 

“Aaron, can I come in?” He tapped lightly on the door.

 

He heard crying from other side of the door, so he gently opened it. He saw Aaron lying on the bed with his hands behind his head. His eyes were red and soaking with tears. He closed the door and went to sit on the bed.

 

“Please talk to me.” Robert asked him in a quiet tone he only reserved for Aaron. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

 

“Well I could say sorry about my gaffe for start. I’m sorry. Vic’s told me off if it’s any consolation.” He chuckled a little trying to lighten the mood.

 

“It’s not your fault.” Aaron looked at him, tears continuing to pour down his cheek.

 

“Tell me about Jackson?”

 

“Did Vic tell you?” Aaron held his gaze.

 

“No, I knew you were hiding something so I looked it up on the internet. I know it’s none of my business.”

 

“You’re right. It’s not your business. But since you’re so interested, here you go.” He reached down and pulled his top up showing the full extent of his self-harm. “So you can leave now. You’re obviously disgusted with me now.”

 

“Aaron, don’t tell me what I think? They are part of you and what you’ve obviously gone through so why hide them. What you did for Jackson was a selfless act, not many people could do that.”

 

“You mean murder someone?” Aaron announced putting words in his mouth.

 

“No, being compassionate and loving someone enough to help them.” Robert reached down and started to run his finger across the surface of his stomach making sure he took in every scar.

 

“I miss him, Robert. I loved him so much and I killed him.” The tears were once again streaming down his face.

 

Robert pulled Aaron into a sitting position before tightly hugging him. “You’re ok. I’m here for you.” He whispered in his ear before pulling away and kissing his forehead gently.

 

“I love you!” Aaron whispered in return…

 

 

Aaron pulled back immediately looking like a deer caught in headlights. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean that. I was talking about Jackson.”

 

Robert couldn’t describe the overwhelming feelings that he had from those three simple words, which when put together meant so much more. But here was Aaron backtracking with what could be a plausible explanation. “I know you were.” He knew he couldn’t push the issue and he couldn’t work out why he wanted to push it.

 

“Thank you for listening. Do you mind if I don’t go swimming?”

 

“Of course not! Why don’t you have a sleep? I’ll come and check on you in a bit.”

 

Aaron managed a smile as Robert gently kissed him on the lips before leaving the room.

 

Vic brought a drink over for Robert who was now using lying on one of the sun loungers near the pool

 

“Did he forgive you?”

 

“Yeah we’re good. He told me about Jackson. He’s been through so much, hasn’t he?” He commented.

 

“Yes, he has but he’s a tough cookie. Just look at how he’s taken to Paris. He was telling Adam how much he loves it here.” Vic beamed.

 

Robert didn’t get it. Why was Aaron pushing an untrue opinion about France and making up lies about how happy he was? He could see a mile off how unhappy he actually was.

 

Later that evening Aaron and he volunteered to head to the local late night shop to grab supplies for the almost empty fridge and to grab some takeaway pizza.

 

“I can’t believe you have a car just to use when you’re here.” Aaron smirked.

 

“We use the villa a lot or at least our friends do. Chrissie insists on there being a car available for guests. It’s all about keeping up pretences.”

 

“Are you a nervous driver or something?” Aaron noticed the look on his face as he approached the driver’s side.

 

“Of course not!”

 

“You are!” Aaron challenged him.

 

“Look last time I drove abroad I had a crash. I can’t get away with driving on the wrong side of the road and they have some really strange rules.”

 

“Pass me the keys!” Aaron grinned. “I’ll drive. I’ve had plenty of practice of driving in Paris so believe me driving in a small village like this is a piece of cake. I’ll be insured, won’t I?”

 

“Yes.” He threw the keys over to Aaron and they started on the ten-minute journey to the shop. “Thanks for listening this afternoon. Most people would run a mile when they found out about

 

Jackson.”

 

“Well not me. You’re stuck with me.” Robert smiled at Aaron who was looking across at him. Robert turned around to look ahead. “Aaron, watch out.” He shouted but not quick enough to stop Aaron clipping a road sign, making it bend from the force.

 

The panic was instant. “God! What do I do?”

 

“We call the police and tell them what happened. The insurance will take a hit but at least we’re both fine.” Robert climbed out to inspect the damage followed by Aaron.

 

“Do we really need to call the police? There’s hardly any damage.”

 

Robert assessed the top of the post which was nearly leaning at 90 degrees. “I think they’ll notice.”

 

Robert was puzzled by Aaron’s panic. “It’s fine. Don’t worry! The police are quite laid back here. We’ll just need to pop down the station tomorrow with your passport and the insurance documents. There’ll be a fine but don’t worry I’ll pay that.” Robert tried to calm him, calling the police quickly whilst doing so.

 

“Robert, you don’t understand…they can’t see my passport. They’ll send me back.” He was ranting.

 

“Back where?” Robert asked confused by the outburst.

 

“Back to the UK and I can’t go to prison.”

 

“Prison, why on earth would you be sent to prison?”

 

Aaron couldn’t make eye contact. “ You don’t understand, I’m on the run. I ran away with Ed to escape the police. I’m wanted for arson and skipping bail.”

 

Robert was in complete shock. “Arson?”

 

“I burnt down the garage with Cain in it.” He admitted.

 

“You wouldn’t do that. He’s family. I know you better than that.” Robert argued.

 

“Robert, you’ve known me for just over a week. How do you know what I’d do?”

 

“You idolise Cain, why would you try to kill him?” Robert shook his head in disbelief.

 

Aaron was about to reply when Robert noticed a police car approaching. “Aaron, just stay quiet.”

 

“Monsieur Sugden, how are you?” the policeman asked in a friendly tone, it was clear he knew Robert well.

 

“I could be better. I’m really sorry but I just clipped this car.”

 

“I need you to fill in some papers. Would you mind come over to my car just to check for alcohol?” He followed the policeman back to his car.

 

Five minutes later, Robert signed a piece of paper and left the car nodding to the policeman before heading back over to Aaron.

 

“Get in the car, Aaron. Stop looking so panicked. It’ll make him suspicious.” Robert said quietly.

 

Aaron climbed in. “Thank you for that!”

 

“Right, tell me everything.” Robert said.

 

“I’ve already told you.” He became defensive.

 

“No, you’ve told me some fantasy story. You were telling me last week how much Cain meant to you, so please don’t spin me another lie.” Robert replied firmly.

 

Aaron looked across at him. “Look, I’ll walk back. Just drop me off here.”

 

Robert pulled over knowing it was the only option. “Don’t shut me out. Tell me what’s going on?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Aaron, I can see you’re not happy. You hate living in Paris, don’t you?”

 

“No I don’t. I love it in France. Gets me away from the constant head-pecking from my mum, although you’re doing a good job of that at the moment. I’ll pay you back for the damage.” Aaron said, wanting to tell him the truth but knowing he needed to protect Adam at all costs. He climbed out.

 

“Aaron, come back.” Robert pleaded with him to listen but he just continued to walk towards the villa.

 

Robert knew he couldn’t confront him any more until he’d calmed down so he headed off to grab the pizzas and food. By the time he returned to the villa, Aaron was already on the sofa chatting to Adam with a beer.

 

He decided to back off until they went to bed. He headed outside for some air. Vic joined him after five minutes. “Rob, are you ok? You look a million miles away again.”

 

“I’m ok.” He smiled. “Just thinking about stuff.”

 

“Anything I can help you with?”

 

“Nah not really. I’ll sort it. How are you liking the villa?” Robert changed the subject.

 

“It’s great. I was thinking why don’t we just chill for the next two days while we’re here.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Robert smiled. “I really do miss you, sis. Promise you’ll come to London.”

 

“Why don’t you bring everyone with you?” He smiled. “We’ve got plenty of room.”

 

“You’d really want Andy and Katie to come?” Vic was wide-eyed.

 

“Well I’d invite them but I doubt they’ll come.” He smiled at her.

 

“Oh well, maybe Aaron will come. He can keep Adam busy so we can hang out.”

 

An odd look suddenly appeared on his sister’s face. “No, I don’t think that’ll work.”

 

“Why not?” Robert asked.

 

“Because he told me he hated London.” Vic covered the truth.

 

“I’ll ask him when I get a chance.”

 

“No, I wouldn’t bother him with it. Look why don’t we head into the village tomorrow. We could see if Andy wants to come and have a sibling day out or something.”

 

“Vic, what are you covering up? This wouldn’t have anything to do with Aaron being on the run, would it?” He asked determined to get to the bottom of what was happening.

 

“How do you know about that?” She asked.

 

“He told me.”

 

“He wouldn’t tell you that. Aaron never opens up to anyone unless he has strong feelings for them.” Vic was starting to join the dots.

 

“My god, you and him are…” She was speechless.

 

“Are what?” Katie asked as she came outside on the terrace for some air…

 

 

 

“It’s nothing. We were just talking.” Robert jumped in with an explanation hoping Katie would turn around and leave.

 

“I think I’ll sit outside for a while if you don’t mind. Andy and the boys are talking about football.” Katie took a seat next to them.

 

Vic wasn’t happy. Of all the time for Katie to stick her nose in, this was the worst time.

 

Robert got up. “I think I’ll join the boys and you can have a girly chat cos isn’t that what you do.” He smiled, glad to be free of his sister’s line of questioning. He knew it was only a reprieve, she would be at him again as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

 

He sat down near Andy. “Can I join you?”

 

“Of course mate.” Adam patted him on the back clearly drunk. “We’re just arguing over football.”

 

Aaron shot him a look but it was hard to decipher his mood. But his question was soon answered when he got up. “Look, I’m heading to bed. I’m beat.”

 

“Lightweight.” Andy smirked. “Good night!”

 

Robert waited half an hour before getting up. “Ok I’ve had a bit too much beer. So I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

 

He headed outside to say goodnight to his sister. Katie got up and left when he went out. “Vic, I’m off to bed. See you in the morning.”

 

“Rob, is it true… yes or no?” She asked.

 

“Yes it is. We’ll talk in the morning.” He kissed her on the cheek. “Good night.” He couldn’t believe how much better he felt for admitting it. He knew Vic was loyal and would never betray his secret to anyone.

 

He headed into the bedroom, locking the door behind him. Aaron was flat out, whether he was pretending or not, Robert couldn’t be sure but he knew either way, he had to leave alone for the night. He got ready for bed and climbed in next to Aaron, leaving a small gap, determined not to crowd him.

 

Aaron woke up during the night and noticed Robert sleeping on the edge of the bed with a huge gap between them. He shifted over so he could put his arm around Robert’s waist. Robert responded with a little moan acknowledging his touch.

 

“Goodnight Robert.” He whispered in his ear.

 

Aaron was first to wake in the morning as he headed into the shower. Robert woke up to the sight of Aaron in just a towel. He was now comfortable showing his chest, which made Robert feel happy. With every passing day he felt closer to Aaron, all thoughts of how wrong this was were put to the back of his mind.

 

“Morning!” Robert smiled from the bed. “Can I convince you to have a lie in?” His question was soon answered as Aaron joined him.

 

Later as they cuddled, Robert looked down at Aaron. “I’m so sorry about pushing you for answers last night. I have no right to ask for your deepest darkest secrets.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Can we just get back to the purpose of all this? To have as much fun as possible.” Aaron kissed him and smiled. “We seem to keep falling into the trap of thinking this is a relationship when he both know it isn’t.”

 

Robert felt a stab in his heart at Aaron’s words and wondered what life would be like if they had both been single. Would there be any chance for them? His thoughts were interrupted by a phone call from Chrissie.

 

“Hi…. Yeah me too… I’m still in bed. Can I call you in a bit? Love you too.” He hung up. “Sorry

 

about that.”

 

Aaron looked at him. “You don’t have to apologise for talking to your fiancée.”

 

He changed the subject. “I think we may have some questions to face today. Vic guessed that there is something going on with us. She doesn’t know anything yet but I did admit we were together.”

 

Aaron smiled. “I knew she would guess sooner or later.”

 

It didn’t take Vic long. She waited until the others were outside and she rounded up Aaron and Robert to join her for breakfast. “Ok then… spill.”

 

“Spill about what?” Aaron asked innocently.

 

“I know…”

 

“I know you do but I never said we were going to make it easy for you to find out anymore.” Aaron smiled.

 

“So you’re having an affair.”

 

“No, I wouldn’t call it an affair.” Aaron said quietly so there was no chance of being overheard. “It’s just two people having fun.”

 

Suddenly there were interrupted by Adam shouting from outside. “Come on Aaron. I need some company. Katie and Andy are ignoring me.” He laughed loudly.

 

“You go!” Robert smiled. “I’ll deal with the interrogation alone.”

 

“Rob, why do you always cheat?” there was a hint of annoyance in Vic’s life. “You say you love Chrissie but you’re willing to risk it all for Aaron. You told me the other night that you wouldn’t cheat on her.”

 

“Aaron is hard to resist. There’s no way that Chrissie will find out and it’s only a holiday fling. I wouldn’t leave Chrissie and anyway Aaron can’t leave France.”

 

“What’s he told you about that.” There was slight panic in her voice.

 

“Nothing really. He won’t tell me but I don’t believe he’s guilty. He wouldn’t hurt his uncle. Who’s he covering for Vic?”

 

“No-one. Just leave it Rob okay. It’s all sorted. Why rake it all up again?” “It’s Adam, isn’t it?”

 

Vic stood up to leave but Robert grabbed his hand. “Just tell me. Is he covering for Adam?” Tears started to appear in her eyes. “Yes, but you need to swear that you won’t mention it to anyone else. This stays between you and me.”

 

“Ok, but why did he cover for him?”

 

“Because Adam couldn’t face going to prison. Anyway it’s all worked out well. Aaron is happy here and Adam doesn’t need to do time. Everyone’s a winner.”

 

“I suppose!” Robert replied but he had no intention of dropping it.

 

He waited until they were on their way into the village for supplies when he brought it up again.

 

“Robert, why do you keep bringing it? What’s the point? There’s nothing you or anyone else can do about?”

 

“Just tell me.” Robert shouted. “Are you happy?”

 

“As happy as I can be.”

 

“That doesn’t answer my question. Are you happy staying in France for the rest of your life?”

 

“No alright… no I’m not. I hate everything about it. It’s like a prison I’ll never escape from. I stopped living six months ago when Ed left. I have no friends and barely what you could called a job. Every day is an existence.” The flood gates opened as Aaron let his emotions pour out.

 

“Well do something about it. Tell Adam he has to take the rap.”

 

Aaron shook his head violently. “No, I can’t and if you ever breath a word of this to anyone, I’ll never forgive you. Go back to your life in London and forget about me.” He ranted.

 

“I can’t.”

 

Aaron could feel his eyes stinging with the salty tears. “How can you help me?”

 

“Let me talk to Vic. She’ll be able to convince Adam to go to police.”

 

“You don’t get it, Robert. I go to prison even if Adam confesses. I went on the run and skipped bail. They’ll throw the book at me.”

 

“You’ll get a suspended sentence if you’re lucky. I know some really top lawyers who can fight your case. I’ll pay.” Robert pleaded with him to listen.

 

“Yeah, just throw money at it and everything will be alright. That’s your answer to everything. There’s that little thing called loyalty but you wouldn’t know about that.” Aaron smirked. “My best friend will go down for years and it’ll be because of me.”

 

“No, Aaron. It’s Adam’s fault. He made the decision to set the garage on fire with Cain in it. None of this your fault. Adam almost killed Cain and you let him get away with it.”

 

“But Cain and Adam are getting on now so it’s all good.”

 

“Great, dandy for them. They get to have cosy family nights in when you sit alone in that apartment every night with no-one to talk to. I know you are living alone and struggling to pay the rent. I saw the demand letter from your landlord.”

 

“How dare you look at my stuff? Who gave you the right? I get by. A few more shifts and I’ll have cleared last month’s rent. Look I think we should end it. You’re just winding me up and I came to have a break from real life, not to be preached too. Go back to Chrissie!”

 

“She’s not enough. I love you, Aaron and I can’t watch you suffer… not anymore. Let me help you.”

 

Aaron looked at him in utter confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

“You what?” Aaron signalled for him to pull the car over.

 

“I love you and I want to help you. You are such a good person and you don’t deserve any of this Aaron. You think of this of punishment for what happened with Jackson, don’t you? Payback because you weren’t found guilty at court.”

 

Aaron couldn’t believe how much Robert could read him. “Why did you say you love me?”

 

“Because I do. I’ve tried to deny it for the past few days but meeting you was like being hit by a thunderbolt. I can’t explain it but I can’t deny it anymore either.”

 

“It doesn’t matter anyway because we can’t do anything about it. We only have eight days left and then whatever this is, it’s over.” Aaron announced sadly.

 

“I know that but I can’t turn off my feelings however hard I might try.” Robert explained. “I don’t even want to think about next week. Let me help you in the time we have left.”

 

“What can you do?”

 

“I can talk to my solicitor and see if there’s any way we could get you a lesser sentence if you did come back. Maybe if they see that Cain isn’t holding it against you, they’ll reduce it. I still think you should drop Adam in it but I respect your opinion and I won’t break my promise not to tell anyone.”

 

Aaron felt the calmest he’d felt in ages, for some reason he felt safe when he was with Robert. “Thank you, it means a lot.”

 

“You’re very welcome.” He kissed him gently. “I’ll look out for you, Aaron… I promise. You’re not alone anymore.”

 

Aaron was going to question how that worked considering they would never see each other again in 8 days time. “So where are we going next? Vic is confusing me with her changes.”

 

“Apparently Katie’s put her foot down and is demanding we go to Salzburg after Venice as she wants to do the Sound of Music Tour. Unlucky for us, Vic loves the movie too. I’d rather have gone to Prague but it’s easier to give in with those two.”

 

The following two days were spent lounging by the pool and generally chilling out. Andy and Katie were loved up so spent most of the time off by themselves, as were Adam and Vic. They were pleased that Adam was keeping his girlfriend occupied as it was nice to have a break from the questions.

 

They spent the last evening packing and getting ready to take the overnight train to Venice. By 7.30am, the following morning they had set foot in Venice.

 

“God this is amazing.” Vic said as they walked through the streets. “Right let’s see as much as we can. We’ve got to be back at the station by 9pm.”

 

“Why can’t we stay for the night?” Katie moaned as was becoming a habit.

 

“Katie, if you can find a hotel for less than £100 per person per night, let me know and we will stay.”

 

Katie clamped up. “Ok, point taken but there was no need to be so snappy about it.” Katie was quite chatty for the next few hours and spent it telling Andy exactly what sort of engagement ring she wanted to get in Venice, and by the sounds of it, it was not going to be cheap. In fact, the rest of the gang, didn’t even know they were planning on getting married.

 

Vic suggested they all did lunch together but Katie had other ideas – Andy was taking her ring shopping. Adam, Vic, Aaron and Robert were sitting down in St Mark’s Square eating a rather expensive pizza. “This place is amazing but it’s not cheap.” Adam commented. “Did you know Andy was marrying Katie again?” He directed the question at Robert.

 

Robert shook his head. “I don’t think I am top of the invite list so I would be the last to know. Going by his reaction, I don’t think Andy even knew they were getting married again.”

 

“You’ll have to stay away from Katie this time.” Adam smirked. “But you’ve got Chrissie so that won’t be a problem.”

 

Robert just nodded not wanting to inflict any uncomfortableness for Aaron.

 

The four of them spent the day looking around the sights and the shops, not that they bought anything as prices were exorbitant.

 

Katie was beaming when they managed to catch up with the pair at dinner, and then the school girl giggling started. She was showing everyone who looked in her direction the hideous rock on her wedding finger. Obviously it was her choice, there was no way Andy could display such bad taste.

 

"You lot! Come and see my ring. Isn't it massive? You wouldn't believe how much it cost?"

 

Robert wouldn't have paid ten pounds for it and almost choked when she heard the words five thousand. He looked at Andy who was trying to look happy but no doubt the maxed out credit card was praying heavily on his mind.

 

"Andy, you must think a lot of her." Robert smiled. “That would pay for the wedding.”

 

"Never you mind what the wedding is going to cost. No doubt yours will be about £50,000.” Andy was not happy. “Katie is worth it.”

 

“I’m happy for you, Andy.” Robert replied. “Let’s not turn this into a fight. We’ve made the peace.”

 

Katie had to stick her oar in. “Well you’ll probably cheat on Chrissie before the wedding, if you’re not cheating on her now. You’ve got form.”

 

Robert couldn’t help himself and smirked. “Well you’d know. You and me… the night before your wedding… remember.”

 

Aaron screwed his face up waiting for the punch from Andy but it never came. “I’m not going to lower myself.” Andy replied. “You’re not worth it.”

 

Robert backed off and hated it to admit it but was secretly impressed that Andy had held back from violence. Aaron gave him a look reminding him what a lucky escape he’d just had. Andy and Katie went off alone again stating they would meet the others on the train.

 

After a 12-hour journey from Venice to Salzburg, they stepped off the train.

 

“So where are we staying?” Katie asked. “I’ve asked you quite a few times, Vic, but never seemed to get an answer.”

 

Vic glared at her. “Look I’ve messed up. The B&B only has two rooms available. I think there’s some Mozart festival on and everywhere is pretty booked out. I’ve managed to book Robert and Aaron in the Youth Hostel just on the outskirts of town. It’s only a five-minute taxi ride away.”

 

What Aaron didn’t know is that Robert had arranged with Vic for this to happen. He’d decided to treat him to some luxury and he just hoped that he would like the surprise.

 

"Sorted!” Robert grinned as they headed off to the taxi rank.

 

Aaron gulped as they pulled up at the Hotel Sacher. "I think we’ve taken the wrong turn. Even I’ve heard about this hotel. It’s well expensive.”

 

“This is where we’re staying. I planned it with Vic." Robert winked.

 

"You're kidding. It is too extravagant. Why would you book such an expensive hotel?” Robert was curious

 

But Robert didn’t need to hear his answer. His look said it all. "I was planning a special night tonight. I am sorry if I have gone too OTT." Robert kissed him. "Aaron, you are so special. Let's make it worth it. Don’t worry we’ll be having room service so we don’t need to get dressed up or anything.” He explained in the lift on the way up to the top floor.

 

"I thought you said you booked a room, not three of them. " Aaron said as he looked around all the rooms. "Come and see this."

 

Aaron went into the bathroom, well if you could call it a bathroom. It had a huge Jacuzzi in the centre.

 

"I'm sure we could put that to good use later, Aaron." Robert said as he grabbed his waist and pull him closer. "Why wait until later" Robert asked seductively as he led Aaron to the bed.

 

 

 

Aaron and Robert headed out after a morning in bed to grab some lunch. The other four had been roped along on a day tour of the Sound Music sights.

 

“It’s perfect. No interruptions and the chance to spend some quality time together without Vic’s questions and Katie’s moaning.” Robert laughed as they sat in the Fortress overlooking the city.

 

“Tell me about it. So can you explain to me what it was that you saw in Katie all those years ago. I know I’m gay but it’s not immediately obvious what anyone would see in her. She’s very pretty, I admit but her attitude stinks.”

 

Robert smiled. “I did love her, but maybe it was the chance to get one over on Andy. Anyway what do you know about women?”

 

“Ask Holly Barton and your sister!” He grinned knowingly.

 

Robert almost spat his beer out. “You’re kidding, right. You’ve been with Vic. She never told me.”

 

“It wasn’t anything serious, just me trying to prove to myself that I wasn’t gay, but the fact I tried to kiss Adam gave it away.”

 

“I’m learning about everything now.” Robert sat up in his seat. “I bet he took it well.” “No, he’s as straight as you can be. We’re still best mates so it can’t have been all bad.”

“I’d like to be your mate.” Robert said seriously. “I don’t have many friends apart from the ones I meet through Chrissie.”

 

“Stop being so serious, chill out and you’ll meet more people. My first impression of you wasn’t good. I thought you were an arrogant git who loved himself so much it was unbelievable.”

 

“And now?” Robert asked, obviously fishing for compliments.

 

“I don’t know how to describe you. I guess I feel a connection with you and when you let your guard down, you’re an okay guy. You are amazing in bed, but you never let me forget that.” Aaron laughed.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” He replied with a smile. “You are so different as well. You come across as this shallow, one dimensional and grumpy character.”

 

“Wow, you’re making me feel so special. I’ve never been described as that before.”

 

“Aaron, now I know you, it couldn’t be further from the truth. You are truly one of the most complex people I have ever known. You’re kind, fiercely loyal and passionate about what you care about. I’ve never been so wrong about someone before.”

 

“That’s more like me.” Aaron replied sarcastically. “Thanks Rob.” “What for?”

 

“For showing me how to be happy again. The past two weeks have been unbelievable and you’ve changed me. I was struggling before but now I feel I’ve got my life back again.”

 

The rest of the day was spent chatting about everything under the sun whilst seeing the sights hand-in-hand until they reluctantly had to meet up with the others.

 

“God, it was amazing.” Katie smiled. “We recorded it. I’ll put it on my Youtube channel, so Rob and Aaron can watch it when they want to. I’ll try not to break out into song. The chapel at Mondsee where they got married in the movie is looking like a possibility for our wedding, isn’t it Andy.”

 

Andy just smiled and nodded in agreement, anything to keep her happy.

 

Everyone headed to bed after a night of drinking and eating. They could lie in for the morning as the train journey onto Munich was only 1hr 30 so they weren’t leaving until 4pm.

 

Aaron and Robert met the others for lunch, explaining how they both had hangovers and stayed back at the hostel as long as they could. The rest of the time in Salzburg was spent shopping.

 

The four of them sat over breakfast the following day in Munich. They had managed to get to stay at the same hotel and were going to should all spend the day together for a change. Every day they seemed to split up and go off as couples.

 

Vic suggested going to Neuschwanstein to see the fairytale castle that she had heard so much about but the boys were much keener to try out the Hofbrauhaus for the beer. The boys won on this one occasion but agreed to go to the castle the following day as well as spending the morning shopping in the city.

 

The four lads looked glazed from the three hours’ window shopping and suggested that the girls should continue their retail therapy whilst they checked out the Hofbrauhaus.

 

"Vic, we are purely going for the historical interest." Adam smiled cutely. Vic laughed. "Yeah right so it has nothing to do with the beer." "Of course not!" Andy leapt to his defence.

 

The boys were soon in the thick of the action at the pub. It was a hive of activity. For some reason there seemed to be a lot of weird dancing on tables going on. Adam looked at Andy who was lapping up all the party atmosphere. "Andy, I have never seen you so relaxed. What's going on? Katie is probably spending all your money and it doesn't seem to bother you."

 

Andy had already downed a few German pints and he was more than willing to voice his true opinion. "It doesn't, that's what is worrying me. I think she’ll find the card will be refused anyway as I managed to max it out on the ring. I don’t regret it though.”

 

Vic and Katie soon decided to rest their aching legs and get a coffee before they headed off to meet the others.

 

"I've had a great afternoon. I'm glad I decided to come with you." Katie smiled. "I wonder how the boys are getting on. I think Andy needed some relaxation time before I start chewing his ear off about the wedding. How would you like to be a bridesmaid?" Katie suggested.

 

“I would love that.” Vic grinned knowing full well how much of a Bridezilla Katie would be. “I won’t be inviting Robert though and with a bit of luck, I’ll never see him again.”

 

When they arrived at the pub they were shocked to see what was going on. All four of them were up on the table with some German guys doing one of their traditional dances. To make things even more unbelievable they were all dressed in leather shorts. It was pretty obvious that they’d

 

lost count of the drinks they’d had.

 

The boys were not feeling well due to the copious amounts of alcohol consumed the previous day leading to thumping heads and nausea. Robert noticed immediately that something was different about Aaron.

 

“What time’s the train today?” Robert asked from the bathroom.

 

“12.” Aaron grunted back.

 

“So we’ll be in Paris about 6pm. Aaron, are you ok?”

 

“Perfect.” He snapped before heading towards the door. “I’m heading down to breakfast early. I need some food to settle my stomach.”

 

“Wait.” Robert said but it was too late as the door slammed.

 

Robert went down twenty minutes later to find Aaron in deep conversation with Adam and Victoria, only leaving one space for him to sit – next to Andy and Katie. He looked over at Aaron but it was pretty clear that he was deliberately freezing him out.

 

The train journey was hard-going. Vic knew what was happening and was determined to try and cheer her brother up. She pushed Adam to keep Aaron occupied but never let on the reason why he was so sad.

 

By 7pm, they were all back at the flat, collecting all their belongings together for the early morning flights back to the UK.

 

Aaron hadn’t exchanged words with Robert all day and was desperate for the day to be over with.

 

There was nothing worse than waiting around for a goodbye.

 

“Look, I’m going to head down the shop to get some bread and milk. Won’t be long.” Aaron announced to the others.

 

“I’ll come with you. I need some air after being cooped up on that train.”

 

Aaron walked off ahead until he felt Robert grab his hand and pull him back around until he was facing him.

 

“Listen, can we talk?”

 

“No, we can’t.” Aaron fired back.

 

“I can’t do this. The thought of leaving you tomorrow is killing me.”

 

“I thought this is what you wanted.” Aaron replied, his face emotionless almost like he’d put his barriers up to protect himself.

 

“Look I thought I could handle saying goodbye but I can’t.” Robert’s eyes were wet as the tears started to stream. “I don’t want this to be over. Please let me come and see you. I’ll make it as often as I can.”

 

Aaron scoffed. “You say that all ready to go back to your fiancée. We both knew what we were getting into. You keep telling everyone how much you love her and your life so go back to it. This isn’t some fairy-tale.”

 

“Aaron, I need you in my life.”

 

“Why are you so determined to make this harder than it needs to be?” Aaron replied.

 

“Because I love you and I think you feel the same.”

 

“Robert, this…us… it isn’t real. It never was. It was just a chance to escape from real life.”

 

“Well it feels pretty real to me.” Robert suggested.

 

“Robert, leave it please. I can’t do this anymore, it hurts too much. Look I’m going out for the night, I think it’s for the best. Just tell the others that I got a last minute nightshift which was too well paid to turn down.” Aaron leant over and kissed him with all the passion he could muster.

 

Robert tried to speak when they eventually pulled apart.

 

“Leave it. I don’t want to know.” Aaron turned around and headed off into the dark night.

 

Speechless, Robert was left standing with tears running down his cheeks. He’d often wondered what being heartbroken felt like and now he knew…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

July 25th 2014

 

Life had returned to its mundane routine for Aaron. He was still alone, still without friends and most awkwardly, money was really becoming a major issue. He often found his mind wandering back to the three weeks spent with Robert but he knew that was his past and he had to find some way of coming to terms with his future. He had never looked ahead to the future because there was nothing to look forward to.

 

On his return to Paris, he found that his rent had been paid by a mysterious benefactor. He knew it had been Robert but this was never confirmed or denied by his ex-lover. Robert had texted frequently but as nice as it had been to hear from him, self-preservation had kicked in for Aaron. He need to distance himself to protect his shattered heart. He did it gradually, taking longer to answer each text and ignoring the odd one until Robert texted a week ago.

 

I take the hint. I’m letting you go but remember I’ll always be here for you if you ever need me. Love R x

 

Even though he’d been the one to push Robert away, this didn’t make it easier to deal with. He had never felt such heartache since Jackson took his last breath. He loved Robert so much it hurt but he knew a relationship would be unattainable.

 

One night everything came to a head. He sat alone in his flat, an empty bottle of vodka by his side. All he felt was numb and empty as though he had nothing to live for. He ached for his old life back in Emmerdale and knowing he could never set foot there again made matters worse. He looked down and saw his phone. He picked it up and looked at his last text from Robert. Through his drunken haze, he started to type a message.

 

Rob, I need you. xxx

 

The next day, he returned to his usual daily grind of looking for work, knowing this is how it would be forever. Well that’s what he thought until that afternoon when he arrived home to find a familiar blond-haired man sitting on the step to the flat.

 

He looked at Robert. “What…what are you doing here?”

 

“You said you needed me, so here I am. Can I come up and we can talk?” He smiled that gorgeous grin of his.

 

Aaron could barely reply. “Yeah…come up.”

 

Five minutes later they were sat just staring at each from opposite sofas. Aaron was the first to break the silence. “Does Chrissie know you’re here?”

 

Robert shook his head. “No she doesn’t. I didn’t feel the need to tell her since we’re not together anymore.”

 

“What?” Aaron was so shocked. “What happened?”

 

“You and me happened. After those three weeks, I couldn’t go back to her and act as though everything was alright.”

 

“But you loved her?”

 

“I still do but it doesn’t compare to what I feel for you. I couldn’t share a bed with her pretending everything was okay when it wasn’t. We broke up within days of me getting back in London. You don’t know how much your text meant. I’ve come here because I want to be with you… I love you and I want to give us a shot. If you don’t want that, just say and I’ll leave now.”

 

Aaron face lit up into a big smile. “Of course I want this. I love you too.” He got up and grabbed Robert’s hand. Before he could respond, he was being led through to the bedroom.

 

The following morning over breakfast, the big discussion started.

 

“So where do we go from here?” Aaron asked with a smile. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw a sleepy Robert smiling at him from across the table.

 

“Ok, I’ll start.” Robert smiled. “In a perfect world, I’d go down to my car right now. It’s parked downstairs on the street and I’d unpack all my belongings. Then I’d move in here with you and we’d see how it goes. No pressure. I’ll even take one of the other rooms if you need some space. Look at the positive side. You’d have someone to share the rent and living costs with.”

 

“That sounds like my kind of perfect world. You’ve got yourself a deal but I insist on one changing one point. I’ll come and help you unpack the car.”

 

Aaron couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the brand new Volvo SUV parked up on the road. “This is nice.”

 

“Check out the number plate.”

 

“It’s French.”

 

“Yeah I was pretty sure you’d say yes.” He announced smugly. “I bought a French registered car back in the UK and drove it over here.”

 

“But I don’t get it, I only sent the text yesterday.”

 

“Between you and me, I was planning on coming over anyway.” Robert kissed him.

 

“Are you loaded or something? I thought Chrissie was your source of money.”

 

“I used to be on about £ 80,000 a year at the company plus bonuses so I’m not short of money, plus Lawrence paid me £100,000 to leave Chrissie without any fuss or claim on her money. Needless to say I accepted. You can drive it as well. Here’s your own set of keys.” He handed them to him as soon as they got back in the flat.

 

Aaron reciprocated by passing Robert some keys for the flat. “Don’t lose them.” He smiled. “So what are you going to do now?”

 

“I’ve managed to bag a lot of European clients over the past three years and now I’ve left the company, they want to deal with me so I’m going to act as go-between for different agricultural companies. Most of my work will be in France, Germany and Holland but I’ll have to fly back to London on occasions.”

 

“Sounds ideal.”

 

“It is ideal because it means that I’ll be home most of the time and if I travel further afield, you could come with me and we could take in some more of Europe. You can work when it suits you. In fact, a few clients were interested in your mechanical experience with farm equipment and would be happy to give you some work.”

 

“I can’t wait.” Aaron kissed Robert, inevitably meaning a return to the bedroom. Nov 2014

 

Aaron lay in bed listening to the sound of his boyfriend asleep. He spent a moment just thinking about how much his life had changed in the past four months. He couldn’t even remember what it had felt like to be alone because ever since Robert turned up on his door step, his life had felt complete.

 

Life had been as near perfect as possible. That wasn’t to say that there hadn’t been arguments, there had. But they had been over the smallest and most insignificant things whilst they got used to living with one another. Aaron had been able to make quite an impression on Robert’s clients and had managed to get a lot of work through them. It was well-paid meaning that he didn’t have to rely on his boyfriend to support him financially. This was important to him as he’d always blamed his reliance on Ed’s money as part of their relationship breakdown.

 

The most exciting thing had been the time spent with Robert. He didn’t care if it was at home in Paris or on the road seeing some new part of Europe. He’d never seen himself as the type who would come to depend on someone or have someone depend on him for that matter. If they didn’t know something about each other, it wasn’t worth knowing. Their relationship had led to healing on both their parts; Robert coming to terms with his relationship with Jack and Andy, whilst Aaron realised that what he did to Jackson was life-changing but morally the right thing to do.

 

For the coming week, they were in Leiden in the Netherlands where they were both attending a farming conference. They were sitting in the hotel that night, enjoying dinner.

 

“If only your dad could’ve seen you now!” Aaron laughed. “Attending a farmer’s shindig.”

 

“I know we’re getting a bit sad aren’t we?” Robert grabbed his hand and kissed it. “We’re like an old married couple.”

 

“Like that’ll ever happen.” Aaron joked on.

 

“Actually I’ve been thinking for a while but was too nervous to mention it.”

 

Aaron looked worried. “What is it, Rob?” he asked.

 

“I was wondering if you’d given much thought to us getting married or any thought at all for that matter.” Robert asked nervously.

 

“No, I can’t say I have.” Aaron replied unsure of where it was leading. He noticed his boyfriend suddenly going quiet and distant. “That’s not say I wouldn’t think about it if it ever came up in conversation.”

 

“Aaron, if I asked you, would you marry me.”

 

“Well you haven’t asked me so I don’t know what the answer would be.”

 

Robert sprung out of his chair and got on one knee. “Aaron, will you marry me?” he asked hopefully.

 

“Yeah okay… why not!” Aaron looked serious but then the biggest grin ever appeared on his face. “I’d love to.”

 

 

 

 

Dec 25th 2014

 

Vic was enjoying her lunch back at the Woolpack with Diane, Doug, Chas, Andy, Katie and James. She had promised Adam she’d be up to farm for a Christmas tea later. All the talk surrounded the Valentine Day’s Wedding of Andy and Katie.

 

“Victoria, I’ve got something for you.” Diane smiled. She handed an envelope to her. It’s from Robert.

 

She hastily opened it. “Oh my god.” She said as she read it. “It’s a week long course at one of the top cookery schools in Paris. This must’ve cost a fortune.”

 

“Well he did always like to throw his money around.” Katie said snidely. “Although I’m surprised he has any since his sugar-mummy dumped him.”

 

“I’ll have you know that he does really well for himself. He’s in a new European city every week and gets to stay at all of the best hotels.” Vic fought her brother’s corner.

 

“Doesn’t beat a real home though.” Andy joined in.

 

“Well he’ll settle down one day. He’s suggested that I ask Aaron if I can stay with him.” I’ll give him a call.

 

Aaron and Robert were off on skiing holiday in the South of France when Aaron’s mobile rang. “It’s Vic.”

 

“Hi Vic, how are you? Merry Christmas…. Of course you can stay. When would it be? Yeah no

 

problem…. Talk soon.”

 

Robert waited for his phone to ring which it did a few minutes later. “Hi sis. Merry Christmas. You’re very welcome… That’s nice of Aaron. Ok see you later.”

 

They sat and smiled at one another on the balcony of their chalet. “I knew she’d like it.” Aaron suggested. “Do you think we should warn her?”

 

“No, let’s surprise her! Thank you for letting her be part of our big day. It’s nice to live in our own little bubble away from our families and their meddling but I miss Vic a lot.” Robert explained.

 

“I know you do… Well she’ll be in here in less than 3 weeks, so we’d better get that paperwork sorted or we won’t be getting married.”

 

 

 

Jan 18th 2015

 

Vic’s plane landed at Paris mid-afternoon and was so happy to see Aaron waiting for her at the airport.

 

He hugged her tightly. “Great to see you, Vic.” He grabbed her bags off her and they headed towards the car park.

 

“I thought we’d be getting a taxi.”

 

“No, I’ve got a car now.” He smiled as she followed him to the Volvo.

 

“How the hell can you afford one of these?” She stared in disbelief.

 

“I’ve got a rich boyfriend, what can I say?”

 

“A boyfriend?” She grinned. “Why do I know nothing about this?”

 

“Because you never asked!” he smiled back.

 

“I’m just glad you managed to get over Rob. You two had such an intense relationship.” She replied.

 

“I know but it was fun.” He replied with a glint in his eye.

 

“You do know that he broke up with Chrissie don’t you. He never told me why, said it just wasn’t meant to be.

 

“Yeah I knew.”

 

The rest of the journey was filled with chit chat about his recent skiing trip and Vic’s cookery course.

 

He grabbed her bags out of the boot and she headed upstairs with him. “So do your flatmates not mind?”

 

“I don’t have any flatmates. I live with my boyfriend.”

 

“Oh, I’m not going to get in the way am I?” She asked as they approached the door.

 

“No, I think you’ll hit it off straightaway.” Aaron opened the door with his key to reveal a grinning Robert standing in the middle of the hallway.

 

“Oh my god.” Vic dropped her bag in shock. “No way. You’re with my brother.”

 

Aaron nodded as Vic hugged her brother before playfully hitting him on his arm. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Robert looked at her. “Sit down, Vic and we’ll tell you.” Vic sat in disbelief listening to the full story.

 

“Anyway, there’s more. I did get you over here for the cookery course but we were also wondering if you would like to be at our wedding next Saturday.”

 

All they heard was one of the loudest screams ever. “You’re getting married?” “Well that’s the plan.”

 

“I’m so happy.” She shouted as she jumped on both of them. “This is the most amazing news ever. You’ve made my year. My brother marrying one of my best mates.”

 

“Ok, let’s go out and celebrate, my treat.” Vic announced excitedly.

 

“We’ll come out with you, but we’re paying.” Robert put his arm around his little sister as they headed to a quiet bar down the street.

 

Vic wouldn’t shut up about how excited she was especially when Robert said he’d buy her a new dress for the big day. “I could get quite used to being spoilt.”

 

“So Aaron, when did you turn so lovey-dovey? He’s crazy about you, isn’t he?” She asked him as her brother headed to the bar to order drinks.

 

Aaron grinned. “I hope he is. He’s changed my life, Vic. Thank you so much for bringing him along last Summer. It’s all your doing.”

 

“Can we agree that this stays a secret from everyone back in Emmerdale? We like living in our own bubble.”

 

“Will you ever come back for a visit?” She asked them before realising what the answer would be.

 

“You know we can’t. Although I’m interested to hear what’s going on in the village.” Robert replied.

 

“To be honest, it’s starting to be like a battle-zone. Doug is always stirring things between Chas and Diane. He seems to think he owns the pub. He’s lovely but he’s so judgmental. Always has an opinion on everthing. Your mum said to tell you she’ll be over as soon as she can but she needs to deal with Doug first. Andy and Katie are boring me to death with this wedding. Kate and William’s wedding was nothing compared to their big day. Andy and Cain seem to have some sort of feud going on because he hasn’t seen the kids as much as he should because of the wedding plans. It’s all kicking off. You’re better off here to be honest.”

 

“Sounds like we are.” Aaron laughed. “As long as mum isn’t causing too much bother. It’s better she can’t make it over at the minute because we still haven’t worked out how we’ll tell her about the marriage. She won’t take it well.”

 

“Don’t expect much from the wedding, civil services are renown for being boring. They’ll speak in French but we’ll have a translator. We would ask you to be a witness but you can’t speak enough French?” Robert explained.

 

“As long as I get to be there, I wouldn’t care.” Vic grinned. “Anyway if you two don’t mind, I’m off to bed. The excitement has been too much for one day and I can’t wait to start my cookery course tomorrow. Thank you so much.” She gave them both a big hug.

 

The next five days were amazing. Vic loved her cookery course and it gave her ideas about her future career. “Look, Vic. We’ve been talking about it and we’d like to pay your course fees for that university course you want to do, and then maybe we can help you set up your own business. You’re the only one apart from Diane who I felt was always there for me.” Robert explained over dinner one night.

 

Vic screamed again.

 

The wedding was not as boring as Robert had said it would be. It was just nice to be able to confirm their commitment to each other and to make it all official. Vic acted as ring -bearer, although not an official role, it made her feel as though she was part of the big day. Thirty minutes later they left the town hall as Mr Robert Sugden and Mr Aaron Livesy-Sugden.

 

They all went for a slap up meal after the ceremony.

 

“I couldn’t afford much but I just wanted you to have this.” She handed them a silver frame containing a photo of Robert and Aaron in Venice. She’d quickly taken it when Adam had popped into a shop and she’d convinced them to kiss for the photo. It was engraved.

 

“Congratulations to my two Brothers! My Heart is Smiling! Enjoy every moment of your new life together. Love always, Vic.”

 

The following day at the airport was an emotional affair. Robert and Aaron had both loved having Vic to stay and were sad to see her go.

 

She hugged Aaron. “I think of you as my brother, Aaron. Thank you for making Robert so happy and welcome to the Sugden family.”

 

Aaron burst in tears. “Thanks, Vic. I love you, sis. We’ve got you something.”

 

Robert smiled and handed over six plane tickets. “They’re open ended so you can come whenever you want and promise not to leave it too long.”

 

They then returned to their apartment to begin the next step of their life together…

 

 

 

June 2015

 

The following five months flew by, business was still on the up and their marriage was going from strength to strength.

 

One morning over breakfast, Robert noticed Aaron looking worried. “What’s up?”

 

“I rang mum an hour ago and that’s the fourth day in a row she hasn’t answered or called me back. Has Vic said anything lately?” Aaron asked, concern in his voice.

 

“No she hasn’t said much for weeks now. She’s still chatty as ever but said there wasn’t much going on in the village.”

 

“I hate to ask, Rob, but when you’re in Leeds on business next week, could you pop into Emmerdale just to check up. You said you wanted to catch up with Diane and Vic.”

 

“Are you sure you’d be ok with that.” Robert asked. “Since we got married, I think I’ve been missing family. I know that doesn’t make it any easier for you.”

 

“No I don’t mind. I just want to know what’s going on.”

 

A week later, Robert was driving his hire car towards Emmerdale. It didn’t look much different. He pulled up near the bridge and decided to spend a bit of time in the graveyard. He hadn’t seen his dad’s headstone and having come to terms with his past, he felt now was the time to reconnect with the place of his birth.

 

He stood for five minutes and then decided to bite the bullet and head for some lunch at the pub.

 

He wanted to surprise Vic.

 

The pub was only half full and he could see Chas standing behind the bar chatting to Paddy who was sitting at the bar.

 

She clocked him almost immediately. “Look what the cat’s dragged in.” There was venom in her voice directed at him. “I guessed Diane or Vic would call in Sugden reinforcements.”

 

“Hello Chas, nice to see you too. No-one called me. I was in Leeds on business and I thought I’d take a drive over to see what’s changed.”

 

“Well quite a bit I would say, now if you don’t mind leaving.” Chas ranted.

 

“Excuse me.”

 

Cain suddenly appeared from the corner. “Sugdens are only welcome on Diane’s shifts. That was the deal. So leave or I’ll make you.”

 

He stood outside in complete shock. It was like a warzone.

 

He noticed Vic’s door was open so he headed over. He knocked gently. “Vic, it’s Rob. Can I come in?”

 

She came to the door and hugged him tightly. “I’m so happy you’re here. I don’t know how much longer I can cope.”

 

“What the hell is going on? It’s like the Twilight Zone.”

 

“Hi pet.” He heard Diane shout from the sitting room. She went over and hugged him. “This is such a surprise. I’ve really missed you. It’s been 10 years.”

 

“I know.” Robert announced feeling guilty. “I’m sorry it’s been so long.” Diane nodded. “You’re here now, that’s what matters. So how have you been?” Robert smiled. “I’ve been great. Vic stick the kettle on.”

 

Vic headed through the kitchen, leaving them to talk. “So tell me what’s been happening? Why is there such a split?”

 

“Things haven’t been good for months which I’m sure Vic’s told you about. Cain and Andy have this feud going on and it came to a head last week when Andy came across Katie kissing Cain. She claims he made a move on her and she would’ve pushed him off if Andy hadn’t arrived. We actually think Katie drank a lot after a row with Andy and then kissed Cain to make him jealous. Whichever is true, it backfired major time and Andy beat Cain up.”

 

“I wouldn’t have minded seeing that. Cain didn’t take too kindly I guess.” Robert smirked.

 

“It’s not so much, Cain. Moira stopped him physically retaliating but then Debbie got involved and stopped Andy seeing his kids. This has hit him really hard and now he’s depressed. Chas and Katie have had a row and the Sudgens and Dingles are at war. I can’t see any way to bring the families back together.”

 

“So Katie has caused all this bother?” Robert asked.

 

“No not all of it. Doug has been stirring for months and as much as I love him, he can be annoying when he gets on his soapbox. I’ve told him he needs to rein his comments in and he’s agreed.” Diane continued.

 

“So now we have a fragile truce arranged where Chas and Diane take shifts at the pub. I work when it’s Diane shift and Marlon works when Chas is on.” Vic joined in.

 

“So are you staying here?” Robert asked his stepmum.

 

“No, Chas and I are both at the pub. Doug has moved out and in with Laurel. Zak has moved in to keep an eye on things.”

 

“Right, I’m going to stay a few days to see what I can do. Can I stay at the pub? Chas has a Dingle there so there’s no reason you can’t have a family member there. Plus, I’m not directly involved.”

 

Diane nodded in agreement.

 

Robert grabbed his stuff out the car and headed to the back door of the pub. Chas intercepted them as she came out of the back room. “What’s going on?” She asked.

 

“Robert is staying over a few nights. You have Zak here so I’m entitled to have a member of my family stay.”

 

Chas weighed up the situation knowing she had to agree. “You can have Aaron’s room but if anything is out of place, there’ll be hell to pay.”

 

He nodded in agreement and took his bag upstairs closely followed by Diane who directed him to Aaron’s room. “Robert, please be careful with his stuff. She misses him like crazy and keeps his room prepared like this in the hope he’ll come home.”

 

“But he can’t come home, can he?”

 

“No, not unless Adam turns himself in and I don’t think that’s going to happen anytime soon. Vic told Chas that he was really happy in Paris. Go easy on Chas!”

 

“I didn’t think you would defend her.”

 

“I know things are bad between me and Chas but she’s been going through a tough time lately. With Aaron being away and never likely to come home and all the Cameron stuff came up again when one of his children turned up a few months back asking questions about his dad. She’s very on edge and isn’t sleeping.”

 

“I’ll be nice.” Robert smiled, realising how ironic it was that he was her son -in-law. It made him realise that he had to keep his marriage under wraps at all costs.

 

He sat in his room and dialled a number. There was no reply so he left a message. “Hi Clive, it’s Robert. Could you call me back? I need some creative advice about how to solve a rather complicated matter. You always said you like a challenge.”

 

He headed downstairs just after seven when he realised Diane would be taking over at the bar. “Diane, let me help. I’ve had some bar experience while I’ve been away.”

 

She smiled. “That would be great, pet. Doug’s taken Laurel out for dinner but he’ll be back at 8.30pm.”

 

The pub was soon becoming busy. “So trade hasn’t been affected too much?”

 

“Not really. In fact, I think some people see the Dingle/Sugden feud as some sort of entertainment and come in just to see things kick off.”

 

Robert’s phone rang and it was Clive. He headed into the back room. “Thanks for getting back to me. Did you get my email with the details?”

 

Clive replied. “Yes, it’s doable. I can put one of our best solicitors on it in the hope of getting a suspended sentence but it would mean Aaron may be subject to travel restrictions so he may have to stay in the UK. You’d also have to get the guilty person to admit his crime.”

 

“If he came back and was arrested, would he get bail?”

 

“I’m 99% sure we can swing that one if we can convince the judge that he wasn’t a flight risk. He would have to surrender his passport to the police.”

 

“Well that would be ok, the business can be managed from anywhere in Europe. Look I’ll get back to you in the morning. I need my sister on side first as she’ll be able to convince Adam.” Robert explained.

 

Vic came in from the back about 9pm to find Robert speaking to Aaron. He hung up when he saw his sister.

 

“It’s amazing you’re back.”

 

“We need to sort this mess out before someone gets hurt. I need to stay until then. I want to bring Aaron back to help. Chas is a mess from what Diane tells me and Aaron could be the key. We could work together to talk some sense into our families.”

 

Vic’s face gave away her shock. “But you can’t do that. It would mean...”

 

“Yes Vic, I know exactly what it means and Aaron made me promise not to get involved with the Adam cover-up but I need to. The situation is volatile and with people like Andy and Cain involved, something bad will happen.”

 

“Ok, I’ll text Adam to come over to mine. Meet me there about 9pm.” Vic pulled out her phone and started to type a message…


	4. Chapter 4

“Hi mate! Vic said you were back.” Adam smiled as he headed into Vic’s house and grabbed a beer for the two of them out of the fridge.

“So what are you doing back?” He asked as they took a seat.

Vic put her hand on Adam’s knee. “We need to talk to you. We need you help to sort out this stupid feud.”

“Anything, but I really don’t see how I can help, babe.”

Vic nodded for Robert to explain. “Adam, this is a dangerous situation and I really think someone could get hurt. Cain and Andy could hurt each other again; Andy is considering taking Debbie’s kids away from her and Chas is heading towards a breakdown.”

“I know all that but I don’t see how I can help.”

“Chas needs her son back. Aaron could help to sort this mess, as a sort of peacemaker. If a Sugden and Dingle could show that’s it possible to get on.”

“So you’re suddenly best mates with Aaron. Have you even asked him?” “No, but if you agree to help, I’ll ask him.” Robert explained. “I’m going to call him.” Adam grabbed his phone.

“He doesn’t know about what’s happening in the village yet. I’m holding him off telling him. To be honest, if I do tell him, he’ll come back regardless and risk going to prison for arson with intent to endanger life.” He explained to Adam. “Are you willing to let him sacrifice his life again for you? He hated living in Paris, you know. He spent those three weeks putting on a brave face so you didn’t feel guilty.”

“How would you know all this?” Adam shot him a look.

“Aaron and I have been together for almost a year. We got married in January so I know everything about him.” Robert smiled.

“What are you on about Robert?”

Vic rubbed Adam’s knee. “It’s true. I was at the wedding. No one else knows about it.”

“Look Adam, will you think about going to the police and turning yourself in? I have a top solicitor on standby and he can meet us at the police station tomorrow afternoon. Aaron may already be in custody at that point if we time it right; he’ll get bail hopefully. My solicitor friend reckons you’ll get 9-12 months if Cain tells them it was an accident. You’ll be out in half of that, probably by Christmas at the latest. Please do this for Aaron. He worships the ground you walk on and he would never ask you himself. But there’s so much at stake if you don’t do this.”

“No pressure then.” Adam laughed nervously. “Ok, I’ll do it. I’ve lived with the guilt for years and the only thing that stopped me turning myself in is the fact I thought Aaron was happy with his life.”

Vic hugged him. “I love you, Adam.”

“Can we keep this and our marriage under wraps, please?” Robert asked.

Robert was sat in the back room trying to explain himself to Aaron. “There was no other option. Everything thing is such a mess. I know I said I wouldn’t do it but if I didn’t you’d come anyway.”

Just then the door opened and Chas came in.

“Look, I’ll email you the details. It’s a bit difficult to talk about it now. You’re going to have to trust me on this one. He agrees so I don’t know what the problem is.”

“Ok, you know I trust you. So what time’s the flight? You do know I’ll get arrested as soon as I land, don’t you?” Aaron answered him.

“I know that but I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Robert commented. Chas gave one of her loud sarcastic laughs at Robert’s words. “Is that my mum?”

“Yeah it is! Look I need to go, I’ll email and text you later. I miss you… I love you too.” Robert hung up.

“Pass me the bucket.” Chas smirked. “You’ve got another one convinced you’re god’s gift to women, have you? She’ll soon see you for the love rat you really are. How long have you been with this one?”

“A year.” He announced proudly. “But I’m sure you don’t want to hear about my love life. Chas, I’m not here to cause problems or take sides. I just want our families to sort out their differences. Someone will get hurt if we don’t act now.”

“Yeah and it’ll be a Sugden. You made a mistake taking on the Dingles.”

“Chas, I haven’t taken on the Dingles. Everything has just blown out of proportion because Katie had to get one over on Andy. They had a row so she kissed Cain so Andy would get jealous. She likes to create a scene and loves people fighting over her.” Robert tried to explain his position but it was falling on deaf ears.

“I don’t really care about your opinion. I’ll get out your way. You haven’t touched anything of Aaron’s I hope. I’ll be checking in the morning.”

“No I haven’t and I respect his stuff so don’t worry.”

“Don’t be sarcastic. If he was here, he’d take you down a peg or two.” Chas scoffed as she went out, slamming the door.

The following day, Robert received the call he was waiting for from Aaron. He landed at Leeds/Bradford and was heading to passport control. He’d would ask the police to call Clive as instructed.

As expected, Aaron was stopped as soon as his passport was scanned and taken to a room whilst the police were informed. Two hours later, he was sitting in Hotten police station waiting for Clive to turn up with Robert and Adam as well as a second solicitor.

A familiar face came into the room. It was one of the detectives that Aaron had had dealings with since he lived in the village. “Mr Livesy, it’s been a while. How was France?”

“It was great. No seriously I want to hand myself in to face my crimes.”

“So you’re admitting to arson with intent to endanger life?” The DS asked before Clive jumped in.

“Aaron, don’t answer that. I think you need to update Aaron on the situation.”

“Ok, your friend Adam Barton has just turned himself in for the arson on Dingle Motors. But you’re still facing the charge of skipping bail. You’ll be up in front of the judge this afternoon, so bail can be decided.”

Later that afternoon, Robert arrived at the court to wait for Aaron’s appearance. He was thrilled when bail was set at £3000 as long as Aaron returned to the police station every week and handed in his passport. He paid it and Aaron was soon walking free from court. As soon as they were outside, Robert hugged him and gave him a kiss. “Thank you for trusting me on this one.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Aaron smiled. “I need to speak to Adam as soon as I can and thank him. Robert, can you ask for Vic to meet us at the farm? I want to tell Moira in person about Adam handing himself in.”

Robert dropped Aaron off at the end of the road leading to the farm. Vic was waiting so they walked up the road.

“Hi Moira.” Vic announced, as she found her in kitchen making a cuppa.

“Vic, I was about to call you.” She replied. “Have you seen Adam? Did he stay over at yours?”

“That’s what I need to talk to you about. Moira, he turned himself into police this morning for arson. He told them that Aaron didn’t start the fire.”

“Why on earth would he do that?” Moira asked upset at news. “I thought it was all arranged for Aaron to stay in France.”

Vic opened the door and let Aaron in. “Hi.” He said sheepishly unsure of the reaction he’d get.

“Oh I get it. Adam’s sent down so you can come back. Get sick of France, did you?” She asked sarcastically as they all took a seat at the table.

“It’s not like that Moira. I had to come as soon as I heard what was happening. The feud is tearing families apart and is getting out of control. You and I both know that Cain is unpredictable and could hurt someone. Someone needs to step in.”

“Ok and that’s you is it? I’m his mum. You can see why I’m angry and upset. But this way, you’ll get arrested too so what’s the point.”

“I won’t. I’ve already been down the station and I’m out on bail.” Suddenly Aaron’s phone started to vibrate and lit up.

The screensaver caught Moira’s attention. She grabbed his phone and looked at the display. It was a photo of Robert and Aaron kissing. “What the hell is going on? You and Robert Sugden?”

Moira got up and went towards the door. “What can you do about this fight when obviously you’re in bed with the enemy. Cain and Chas need to know about this.”

 

Aaron panicked. “No, Moira. Please don’t.” He begged her to listen. “Cain will kill him. Robert and me want to work together to make everyone see sense. We’re not taking sides.”

Vic looked at Moira. “If you tell them, then Adam’s confession to police, will all be a waste and he’ll be doing it for nothing.”

Moira sat for a minute. “So I don’t get it. Is it serious between you and Robert or have you come up with some half-baked scheme to act as a couple so you can sort out this situation?”

Aaron shook his head. “We’ve been together a year and married since January.” “Married?” She asked speechless.

“Yeah married! We’ve paid for Adam to have one of the top lawyers from London represent him. His name’s Colin Gunnings. This is his card and you can call him for an update anytime. He’s a friend of Robert’s so we’ve called in a massive favour. He’ll make sure that Adam gets the shortest sentence possible.”

Moira smiled. “I know I’m being unreasonable having a go at you, but this is just so out of the blue. Congratulations on your marriage, whether or not you’ll convince Chas and Cain is a different matter.”

“Do you mind not telling them yet? We’re trying to use the element of surprise with this one. Them finding out will just make the problem worse.”

“I’ve only seen Robert briefly at the pub yesterday and I must admit he didn’t seem to match all I’ve been told about him. He was quite charming.”

“I wouldn’t marry him if he wasn’t nice. I’m quite choosy.”

They were suddenly interrupted by Cain. “Aaron, what are you doing back? Are you crazy?”

“Thanks for the welcome back.” Aaron walked up and hugged him. “Nice to see you too.”

“Right, we need to hide you.”

A text came through on his phone. “Where are you? Katie saw you heading up to the farm, she’s called the police. Get to the pub. Should be fun R x”

Aaron smiled to himself but didn’t let on. “Cain, could you drive me down to the pub? I’m dying to see mum.”

“No, that won’t work. It’ll be the first place the police will look.” Cain was panicking.

“Cain, I’m out on bail. I went to the station first thing. Aaron has turned himself in for arson. We can talk on the way to the pub about how you can help him out. Moira, are you coming?”

Cain smiled at him. “What the hell’s happened to you? When did you get so grown up and sensible.”

“I guess it’s living abroad and it had to happen sometime.” Aaron grinned back.

Robert was sat at a table next to Katie watching her grin like a Cheshire cat. “This is going to be fun.” She said.

“Are you sure it was him, Katie?” Andy asked flustered. “If it was and Chas finds out you shopped her son, she’s not going to be happy.”

“Well it’s nothing more than that family deserve.”

“You know what Katie. You’re so pathetic.” Robert started on her. “You’re making the situation worse for no reason. This needs to be sorted out, not made worse.”

He suddenly felt a slap across his face. “Don’t you dare talk to me like that!”

Diane and Doug watched in complete shock from behind the bar. Andy flew between his wife and Robert. “I second that. Don’t you ever speak out of turn to my wife again, or you’ll get more than a slap.”

Robert moved himself over to the bar. “Sorry about that Diane.” He said. “I didn’t mean to cause trouble.”

“I don’t know why you and Andy can’t make an effort. I thought you were here to help. Katie is his wife now and you need to accept it.” She replied.

“I’m going through the back room so I can stay out of the way. “ He took his pint to wait for Aaron’s arrival.

Chas was eating a sandwich when he went in. “What do you want?”

“I’m just sticking the kettle on for a coffee and then I’ll get out your way.” He smiled, only to be met with a stony glare from Chas.

Suddenly the door burst open. It was Cain. “Chas, you’ll never guess what!”

“What?” She asked.

“Aaron’s back.”

Chas flew out of her seat the moment she saw him. She hugged him as tightly as she could.

“Mum, lay off.” He went bright red as he noticed Robert skulking in the kitchen.

“We need to act quickly.” Chas started up but panicked when she realised Robert was taking everything in. “He’s seen him now. You’ll call the police won’t you?”

“Mum, listen. I’m not on the run. Calm down. I was granted bail and Adam’s confessed his involvement to police so I’m free until my trial date.”

Her eyes were wide with shock. “I don’t believe this. That’s amazing but it was one hell of a big risk.”

“I had to come. Vic told me how bad things were between the Dingles and Sugden’s.” Aaron noticed Robert looking like a spare part so he wandered over and hugged him in a non-romantic way. “How’s it going, Rob?”

Cain and Chas stared at the two of them. “What’s going on?”

Aaron spoke up. “I’m just saying hi to a mate. I’m allowed, aren’t I?”

“No, not when that mate’s an enemy of the Dingles.”

Robert took the hint and took his cuppa into the bar area.

“Since when are you two mates?” Chas asked suspiciously.

“Mum, we did spend three weeks travelling Europe together. He’s a nice guy!”

“I thought you were here to help.” Cain said puzzled.

“Yeah I am but I’m not taking sides. This is a stupid feud that gotten out of control. Cain, I know Katie most likely came onto you. The time in Europe just showed me that’s she’s a spoilt princess who likes to get own way.” Aaron explained.

“Chas, we’ll have to keep an eye on this one. He’s had a personality transplant.” Cain laughed as he patted Aaron on his back.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and the appearance of Robert popping his head around the door. “Aaron, the police are here to see you.”

“The police.” Cain asked. “I thought you’d sorted it.”

“I have! I think Katie saw me heading up to the farm and called them so let have a quick word with them.”

Two unfamiliar police officers came into the room. One spoke up. “Mr Livesy. We’re just following up on a call about an offender on the run. Unfortunately, the witness didn’t name the offender otherwise we wouldn’t be here. We know you’re on bail so we’ll leave you alone.”

Katie appeared in the back room with Andy. “Were you invited?” Chas asked.

“No, but I need to see the police are doing their job. We can’t have people put at risk, can we?”

“Mrs Sudgen, we won’t be taking any further action. Mr Livesy is out on bail so no further action will be taken. It may be helpful if you name the person you see next time.”

Katie stormed out, closely followed by Chas. “I’ll be taking over in 30 minutes so you’d better be out of here. I cannot believe you would be so petty as to snitch on one of my family.”

“Aaron deserves everything he gets.” Katie fired back. “He almost killed Cain.”

“It wasn’t him… you dozy cow. He did it to protect Adam, but you’d know nothing about that considering how questionable your loyalty is.” Chas replied.

Diane was fed up. “When is everyone going to grow up? Chas, back off! Katie, it would be better for everyone if you two left.” She directed her last comment to Andy and Katie.

Katie grabbed Andy’s hand and stormed out.

“Look Aaron, I need to take over from Diane now, so why don’t you take your stuff upstairs and then come and have a drink? Robert, you can move into Zak’s room once I tell him he’s moving out tonight. I’d make sure he hasn’t touched your stuff, Aaron.” She smiled.

Robert just looked at her. “I’ll come upstairs and get my stuff out of your way.” He followed him the upstairs, locking the bedroom door as they both headed in. “Did I tell you how easily distracted I am?” Robert smiled as Aaron walked him back towards the bed. “No, but you could show me if you like.”

 

The rest of the evening was spent with Aaron sat at the bar catching up with his mum and Cain.

Robert was in the back room enjoying a pint with Diane.

“So things aren’t getting any better. Well I have a plan to get things back on an even keel. To start things off, you and I are going out there for a glass of wine and another pint.” Robert smiled.

“It’s not a good idea.”

“Come with me and see how it’s done.” He nodded for her to follow.

Cain automatically stood up when he saw Diane and Robert appearing from the back room. “What’s going on here? You know the drill.”

Robert looked at Aaron briefly and then looked at Cain. “Right, Diane and I are going to take a seat in the far corner. We’d like a glass of white wine and a pint please.”

Aaron didn’t wait for a reply. “No problem, I’ll bring them over.” He headed around the bar and prepared the drinks.

Cain grabbed the empty pint glass off him. “Don’t you dare!”

Aaron ignoring him, grabbing another clean glass and pouring a pint. He grabbed both drinks and headed over to the corner table. “Here you go. Just ignore those two at the bar. Robert and I aren’t involved in this fight, so won’t be taking any notice of the pub ban.” He smiled at Diane.

As soon as Aaron left, she turned to her stepson. “Since when are you and Aaron friends?”

“Since last summer when we were inter-railing.” He replied nervously. “The other four were caught up doing stuff as couples so we spent a lot of time together.”

“Oh right. I didn’t think you two would get on to be honest. Although he has changed a lot since he’s been away from the village. He seems happy… which might seem an odd thing to say but he was never a ray of sunshine. He’s been through so much in his life.” Diane explained.

“He’s coped so well with Jackson and the self-harming stuff. I’m so proud of him.” Robert beamed but quickly explained his latest point. “I mean who wouldn’t be proud of him.”

Diane eyed him suspiciously but didn’t think any more it until next morning when walked in on Aaron making breakfast for him and Robert.

“Would you two mind if I watch TV, there’s a bit on the news about one of our suppliers. Don’t mind me.” Diane took a seat on sofa and focused on the TV.

As time went on, she couldn’t help but notice the small nuances and looks between Robert and Aaron. She watched carefully out of the corner of her eye.

Aaron looked at Robert who was looking around for something on the table. Instinctively he got up knowing exactly what he wanted. “I’ll get it, Rob.” He reached into the top cupboard and passed him the blackcurrant jam.

It was long before Aaron was finishing up his breakfast. He’d left a piece of bacon on his plate and before he could consider whether to eat it, a fork appeared from the other side of the table,

stabbed it and it was soon in Robert’s mouth. Aaron smiled at him.

“Right. I’ve seen enough.” Diane turned away from the TV. “And don’t tell me there’s nothing going on. I’ve just seen Aaron reading your mind, Robert and then you pinch some food off his plate without fear of retaliation. Could one of you tell me, why it seems like you do this every morning?”

Aaron made a face trying to deflect the question. “Yes, we do. We eat breakfast every morning.”

“I meant together… Aaron.” She fired back sarcastically.

Aaron shot a look at Robert asking what to do.

Robert smiled. “Ok, you’re right. We live together in Paris and have been married since January.”

Diane went pale with shock. “Well I didn’t expect that.”

“Look, can we keep this between us. Victoria and Adam are the only two people who know and we’d like to keep it that way for the minute.”

Aaron got up, grabbing his toast. “I think you’ve got a lot to catch up on so I’m going to see if mum fancies a cuppa over the café”

“Since when were you even interested in men, Robert?” Diane asked as soon as he’d left.

“I think I’ve always been but Aaron is the first serious relationship I’ve had with a man. I fell for him last Summer as soon as I met him and what can I say… the rest is history.”

“Married… though?”

“Yeah, I proposed last November and we got married a few months later. He’s the most amazing person; he’s been through so much. I cannot tell you what he means to me.” He started to tear up, leaving his stepmum speechless.

She took hold of his hand. “It’s pretty clear, pet and I’m so happy for you both. Any chance of seeing any wedding photos.”

“I’m sure I can arrange it. Make us a coffee and I’ll grab my laptop.” He smiled before heading upstairs.

Meanwhile at the café, Aaron was drinking his coffee with his mum. “What’s this in honour of?” She asked.

“I just thought it’d be nice to get out of the pub. The atmosphere is horrible. There must be some way out of this.”

“The only way is for us to come up with the cash to buy Diane out of her half and then we’ll be rid of them for good. I must say you surprised us all last night.” Chas explained.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Cain was furious that you served the Sugdens last night. What possessed you?”

“Robert is my friend and I’m not part of this fight.”

Chas glared at him in disbelief. “You’re a Dingle so you’re part of this fight, whether you want to be or not. Anyway the top and bottom of it is that we had a Dingle meeting this morning and

we’ve decided that you need to stay away from Robert. It’s not helping our fight if you’re seen to be getting on with the enemies.”

Aaron was annoyed. “So you’ve had a family meeting without me so you can decide who I can be friends with. Well, mum. Just so we’re clear, I’ll be friends with whoever I want to be.”

“Of course you can as long as it’s not with Robert. Do you know the first thing about him? He destroys peoples’ lives. You must know about how he treated his brother.”

“Mum, I think you’ll find that Andy wasn’t a saint either and Katie was as much to blame.”

“It doesn’t matter anyway because I’m going to ask Robert to leave the Woolpack. It’s not his home.” Chas explained.

Aaron didn’t want to hear anymore. He got up and headed out of the door.

Chas got up and headed up the street after him. “Aaron… wait.” She grabbed his hand and swung him around so he was facing her.

“Don’t mum! I wish I’d never come back.”

“Aaron…. You must understand how important family loyalty is?”

“No I don’t… not anymore. And I’ll tell you why! I’ve spent the last few years seeing the bigger picture and let me tell you… the world extends far beyond the Dingles and Emmerdale.”

“All we’re asking is for you not to be friends with a Sugden.” Chas raised her voice. “How hard can that be? If you don’t get in line, I think Cain will be having words with you. This is Dingle family honour, we’ve always looked out for one another. Look I’ll just let Cain sort it, shall I?”

“What’s he going to do?” Aaron pushed the matter.

“Whatever it takes to get this sorted!” she replied.

“Makes me glad I’m not a Dingle anymore.” He fired back.

“What do you mean?”

Aaron smirked, driven by the anger of being pushed into a corner. “If all of the Sugden’s are enemies, why are you talking to me?”

Chas was confused. “I don’t get what you mean, love.”

He walked up to her so he could make his point. “I’m a Sugden now as much as I am a Dingle, and I promise if Cain lays one finger on my husband, he’ll have me to answer to…”

 

“What the hell are you on about? Next you’ll be telling me you’re married to Robert Sugden.” Chas laughed nervously.

“Mum, we are married.” He felt himself calming down a little now it was out in the open.

“Robert’s not gay.” She fired at him.

“No, he’s bisexual. I don’t think he would ever be classed as gay with his history.”

“Prove it!” Chas suggested.

He pulled out his phone and started to scroll through the camera roll to find the wedding pictures. “Here you go. We’ve been married five months and I go by the name Aaron Sugden now.”

She felt a little woozy from the shock. “I’m going to have to sit down.”

She headed to the benches outside the pub and took a seat. “So, this could make things very complicated. Cain isn’t going to be happy.”

“I don’t give a damn what he or the rest of the family thinks. Robert saved me from doing something really stupid. Do you know how hard it was for me to live in Paris alone after Ed left? I had no friends and I was barely scraping an existence. I felt so trapped and I knew I couldn’t escape, I could never come home. When Robert moved in with me in Paris, he got me a job and we started a new life together. I’ve travelled all over Europe, seen things I never thought I’d see. It’s been the best year of my life.”

“I was worried too, love. I wished I could’ve brought you home long before now but my hands were tied.”

Aaron hugged her. “You weren’t to blame. I made the decision to run off with Ed. But I’ve grown up so much since I left the village and I fell in love. This is different to anything I’ve ever felt before. He makes me a better person and for the first time ever, I feel like I belong. I missed you so much mum and I’m happy Robert brought me home. He sorted out a solicitor for Adam and me. I came back with him to stop you all making a big mistake.”

Chas took a deep breath. “I honestly don’t know what to say.”

“Look, Diane has just found out about our relationship and she’s talking to Robert now. Would you agree to have lunch out with them, somewhere out of the village? We can talk without worrying about being spotted.”

She nodded in agreement.

“Wait here a minute, I’ll go and see them.” Aaron headed in the back door of the pub.

He could hear Diane and Robert laughing as they looked through photos on his laptop. “Hi.” He said quietly as he entered the room.

“Hi pet.” Diane replied. “You’ve had quite an adventure over the past year, haven’t you?”

“Yeah we have. Diane, are you free for the next few hours? Mum knows about Robert and me. I suggested we all go out for lunch so we can answer any questions and look at ways of stopping this feud getting more out of control than it already is.”

“Does Chas agree though?” Robert asked.

“Yeah she’ll go.”

Soon they were headed into Hotten. Robert noticed the suspicious looks he was getting from Chas in the back seat. Diane and Chas didn’t really speak on the way so Aaron knew this was going to be an uphill battle.

They decided on a nice Italian restaurant where they’d be able to get a table away from the crowds. Apart from making decisions on menu choices, conversation was few and far between.

“You’ll have to get Aaron to show you their photos. They’ve been quite the travellers over the past year and they both look so handsome on their wedding day.” Diane started.

“Well it would’ve been nice to be invited so I can could see that for myself.” Chas huffed as she chugged back her glass of wine before pouring another one.

 

“Mum, we would’ve invited more people but we knew we’d hit opposition so we decided just to bring Vic over.” Aaron said.

“Well… lucky Vic.” Chas replied.

“Don’t be like that mum!”

“I’m going to the toilet. You can talk about me when I’m gone.” Chas snapped.

Robert gave her a few minutes and stood up. “I’ll go and have a word with her. Give me a minute.”

“Just leave her. This was a bad idea. You’ll make things worse.” Aaron said disheartened.

“No, I won’t. Have some faith.” He leant down and kissed Aaron gently while Diane looked on.

Robert managed to intercept her at the bar. “Chas, I’ll get whatever you’re having.”

“No thank you… Robert. I’m not accepting anything off you.” She glared at him.

“You know what Chas. I don’t blame Aaron for not inviting you to the wedding and I’m glad he didn’t, if this is a reflection of your behaviour.”

“It’s none of your business, Robert.”

“Aaron is my business. He’s my husband and I know it may have come as a shock to you. Take it out on me if you need to but please don’t take it out on him. He’s been through so much and he’s finally getting his life back on track.”

“I bet you think you’re responsible for all that.” She tried to goad him.

“No Chas… I don’t. Aaron is stronger than he’s given credit for and turning his life around has been all his own doing. I’m just grateful he allowed me to be part of his life and I won’t let anyone undo all of the hard work he’s had to put in to get where he is now.”

Chas just looked at him in silence.

“You know what… you’re not worth the bother. We were extremely happy in Paris so as soon as Aaron is given travel clearance, we’ll be out of your hair for good.”

Chas panicked. “No don’t… please don’t take him away from me again.”

“You would be the one pushing him away. Think about what you’re doing Chas before it’s too late.”

“Ok, I’m sorry. I’m going to go back to the table now and make peace with my son and Diane. If that’s ok with you.”

“Nothing would make me happier.” Robert smiled. “Let us help you sort out the feud. The fact is there is only one common denominator in all of this – Katie and if my suspicions are correct, she’s orchestrating this whole thing to cause a split.”

Chas headed back to the table closely followed by Robert but she didn’t take a seat. “Aaron, I’m so sorry love. I was out of order and I want to let you know… I love you and I’m so happy to have you back. Diane, can we put everything behind us and move on?”

Aaron looked emotional but then he looked at Robert. “What did you drug her with?” He laughed.

Chas’s heart melted when she heard the hearty laugh from her son. “That’s so lovely to see, Aaron. Give me a hug.”

Aaron got up and hugged her. “It’s ok… mum. I love you.”

Soon they were all sat around the table enjoying their meal. Chas watched in amazement at her son and Robert. She never thought she would say it but she could see nothing but love from both sides. They were so close and settled with one another even to the point of second guessing what the other was thinking.

On the way out of the restaurant, Chas cornered Robert. “Rob, I just want to say thank you for bringing my son home. I don’t suppose you can convince him to stay in the area.”

He smiled. “I’m not promising anything but I’ll just say that the idea had crossed my mind. I’ve not discussed it with Aaron yet. I wanted to see how things turned out first.”

So they all headed off back to the village to put their discussed plan into action


	5. Chapter 5

They returned to the village but dropped off Chas and Aaron just outside the village so no-one suspected. The plan needed everyone to believe that Robert and Aaron were now at loggerheads.

Aaron took a seat at the bar and started on his pint. Cain came over and stood next to him. “Where’s your best friend? Dumped you, has he?”

“Leave it, Cain. I’ve seen sense and I know I was wrong to go against family loyalty. He’s a total muppet anyway. But can we just forget about it?”

Robert came in the far door, glaring at Aaron all of the way as he headed to join Andy and Katie in the corner. “Can I join you?”

“Yeah of course!” Andy said indicating he should take a seat.

Katie didn’t look too happy until Robert explained his change of heart. “Look, I’m sorry for looking like I was taking the Dingle side. That Cain’s a complete nutter and I know he’s just looking to cause a fight.”

She smiled and nodded in the sweet and sickly way she often. “Look it’s ok.” Robert smiled back. “I’ll grab us all of a drink.”

“We were just about to leave actually as Chas is taking over the bar and I don’t think she’ll serve us.” Katie explained. “I mean risk it by all means. It could prove to be interesting.” She smirked.

“No, it’s ok. Vic’s invited us all round to hers for a drink if you’re interested.” Robert announced.

Andy smiled. “Sounds good. I’ll just be five minutes finishing up my pint and making a point that we’re not going to be rushed.”

“I’ll pop over to David’s to buy some drink and I’ll meet you there.” Robert smiled.

He headed over and bought in some wine and beer before rushing over to Vic’s. “Just so you know, Vic. Diane and Chas know about Aaron and me, but I’ve pretended to have a fight with him so it looks like we’re both siding with our families. We think Katie is deliberately stirring things but we’re not sure why.” He explained.

“This is getting more complicated by the second. How did Diane and Chas take it?”

“Diane was great, Chas was a different story until I set about telling her how Aaron would move back to Paris if she continued the way she was going.”

“Wait until Cain finds out!” Vic warned.

“I know.” He gulped nervously just as the doorbell went.

It was Katie and Andy. “Rob, maybe you should be worried. It all kicked off in the pub after you left. Cain was mouthing off, Aaron was trying to control him but he didn’t calm down until Moira came to pick him up.” She explained, almost with a hint of glee in her voice.

“I’d watch your back.” Andy nodded in agreement.

They were soon working their way into the second bottle of wine. “I’m going to have to go for full custody.” Andy was explaining to Robert and Vic.

“I think full custody is a bit much. They need their mum too.” Katie piped up.

The alcohol was making her husband argumentative. “Look, you agreed that we could have them live with us.”

“Yeah but full time is a bit much. When I married you, I didn’t expect to have two kids thrust on me. I know they’re an important part of your life, Andy but we need time to ourselves.”

Andy wasn’t happy. “Look, maybe we should forget about it.” He got up and stormed out. Katie sheepishly followed trying to reason with him.

Robert looked at his sister as the door slammed. “Katie is definitely up to something and we need to find out what. I’ve got an idea. I need to get close to her and see what I can find out.”

“Well unless you are suddenly horse-mad, you may find that difficult as she seems to spend all her time at the stables. She’s setting up a riding school.”

“I’ll just have to book a lesson.”

Vic smiled. “I’ll have to come and watch. Seeing you fall off and landing on your backside should be fun.”

He laughed. “You’d be surprised to learn that I do actually know one end of the horse from another.”

“Well that’s a start.” Vic giggled.

Robert headed back to the pub to find Aaron having a drink in the back room with Diane and Chas. Luckily Zak had packed up and headed back home as Lisa was missing him.

“You’re not welcome here.” Aaron said sternly before grinning.

“Ok, I’ll leave.”

Chas stared at them, noticing their little looks and smiles. “So what’s the plan?”

Robert explained. “Going by Katie’s reaction tonight, she’s up to something. She flew off the handle again at Andy tonight. She’s on edge though so she may just slip up. I’m going to ask for a riding lesson tomorrow.”

Diane and Chas just looked at each other. “Make sure you get a video. I can’t wait to see the great Robert Sugden falling off a horse.”

Robert just made a face. “What is it with everyone and their fascination to see me suffer?” “You just have one of those faces.” Chas fired back, only half-jokingly.

The following morning, Aaron woke to find Robert sitting up in bed. He was texting. “Should I be jealous?” He joked.

“Not really, unless you feel threatened by Katie.” He leant over and kissed Aaron.

He started to deepen their exchange, when Robert’s phone beeped. “So what did she say?” Robert gave him that flirty smile. “I don’t care. Katie can wait.” He slid down the bed.

An hour later, he finally got around to checking the reply. “Riding…. Seriously :) Come up at

11am.”

“She’s not holding out much hope for your riding skills either. I wish I could come and watch but it may look a bit suss.”

 

He pulled up in his car at 10.55am to find Katie waiting for him in her tight white jodhpurs and white blouse. He laughed to himself, realising she hadn’t changed.

“Hi.” He climbed out of the car.

“Hi. I must say, I was surprised when you texted. I’ve never had you down for one to ride.”

He didn’t reply, just smiled.

“Anyway, I’ve got the perfect horse for you. I was thinking we could just have a ride in the outer paddock if you don’t mind me tagging along unless you need a lesson.”

“No, I’ll be fine without a lesson.”

One of the stable hands walked over from the stable with a large horse. Robert noticed how flighty it was, it’s head bobbing up and down, prancing around on its hooves. He knew exactly what she was up to.

“This is Thunder. He’s the largest horse we have but you’ve always said you like a challenge.” She stated with a hint of flirting in her voice, unsettling Robert a little.

Katie headed into a stable and brought out another horse. “I can get you a welsh pony if you’d prefer.” She announced sarcastically.

Robert took the reins of Thunder and started to follow Katie to the outer paddock.

“There’s a mounting block over there.” Katie pointed over to the corner.

“No, it’s fine.” He placed his foot in the stirrup and hoisted himself in with little effort, leaving Katie speechless.

Katie climbed on her horse and pulled up alongside. She couldn’t help but notice a shiny piece of metal catching the sun.

“Why are you wearing a wedding ring, Robert? Are you married?”

He panicked realising he’d forgotten to take it off. “Yeah I am.”

“Who is she? Since when?” Katie asked.

“I don’t really want to talk about it too much as I haven’t told Diane or Vic yet.”

“It’s Chrissie, isn’t it? Did all that money finally tempt you to go back?”

“No actually, it’s not Chrissie. And I don’t need to marry into money, I do quite well myself.”

“You’re telling me you’re a millionaire now, are you?” She smirked.

“Not far off.” He replied, annoyed at her holier than thou attitude.

He could see her face change at the thought of him being married and having money. He could sense trouble coming, so he changed the topic of conversation. “Are we going to ride?” He dug his heels in and Thunder responded almost immediately by speeding off into the distance.

Katie’s mouth gaped open as she watched Robert galloping off into the distance, controlling Thunder with ease and more shockingly actually staying expertly seated.

She managed to catch up with him at the far end of the enclosure. He slowed down to let her pulled alongside.

“When did you learn how to ride?” She asked.

“I’ve been riding for years. Chrissie had some horses and I’ve been brushing up my skills at a rather pricey riding school in Paris. I could never understand what you saw in it but since I took it up, I realise how amazing it is to just take off on a horse for the day.”

He could see the instant reaction in Katie’s face. “Money and the ability to ride well. Looks like I chose the wrong brother…”

 

Katie didn’t let up with the flirting on the hour’s hack they had headed off on. It was low level but continuous. “So come on, tell me one thing about your other half?”

“They’ve changed my life.” Robert said proudly, determined not to give too much away.

“She must be something special if she’s managed to tame the mighty Robert Sugden. Where did you meet?”

“I’m not going to say anymore. All will become clear soon enough.” He replied cryptically.

“You’re not going to spill, are you?” She was frustrated.

“No way! Anyway, shall we have a gallop back to the farm? The horses need stretching.” He suggested without waiting for her reply as he coaxed Thunder into a quicker pace.

Katie followed.

There was no sign of the stable hand when they returned so Robert walked Thunder into his stable so he could untack him. He heard footsteps behind him so he turned around and without warning, he saw Katie’s lips heading towards his. He side stepped to avoid her.

“Katie, what the hell are you doing?”

“Seeing you handle Thunder was amazing and I was wondering what else had changed Are you still as much fun as you used to be or maybe you’ve learnt a new thing or two.” She closed the gap between them again.

He pulled away immediately. “Katie, I’m not interested in you or anyone else for that matter. We’re both married… me extremely happily… you… I’m not so sure.”

“What do you mean by that?” She pouted.

“I just mean that you’re supposed to be happy with Andy but you’re trying to come on to me. Let’s just accept that there’ll never be anything between us.”

“There could be though!” She said refusing to give up. “We had fun all those years ago.”

“Katie, we were kids and that’s all it was. We’re adults now. I’ve grown up and I’m sure you have. Don’t hurt Andy! He doesn’t deserve it.” He commented.

“Do you know how bored I am? He wants me to become a farmer’s wife. I can’t think of anything worse. I had plans and I thought he could be a part of them too but he’s just too thick to see past farming.”

Robert was becoming annoyed and defended his brother. “You’ve known all Andy has ever wanted to be is a farmer so why get back with him if that’s not what you want.”

“I sometimes wonder why I married him to be honest.” She replied. “You’ll come back to me.

You can’t resist me for that long.” With those words, she stomped off out of the stable.

Robert headed back to the village to find Aaron and to fill him in on the events of the morning. He pulled up at the back of the pub before heading into the back room.

An hour later…

Aaron and Chas pulled up in his Golf to find Robert already parked up. “He obviously came back in one piece then. He’s quite the horse rider, you know. I can even ride but not as well as him.”

“I can’t imagine you on a horse.” She laughed. “You used to freak if I suggested you went on the donkeys at Filey when you were young. I’m starting to see just how much you’ve changed since you’ve been away and if Robert has had anything to do with that, I’ll give him a chance.”

“You might even begin to like him.” He smirked.

“Let’s not get carried away! Thanks love, for taking me for my appointment. I’ve been all over the place with the trouble recently. Hopefully these tablets will help me to get a decent night’s sleep.”

“No problem.” He climbed out of the car to see no sign of Robert, so they headed into the bar. There was a commotion going on in the corner with Kerry and Leyla talking to Katie. Her make-up was all smudged as though she’d been crying and she was clutching her blouse at the top.

“That’s awful. So did he attack you?” Kerry asked. “You need to call the police.”

Aaron got as close as he could without seeming obvious by joining Paddy at a nearby table. “Fancy a drink!” He signalled for his mum to bring two pints over whilst he listened into the girls’ conversation.

“He didn’t attack me. He just got carried away when he kissed me. I told him no and he backed off eventually.” Katie explained.

Kerry continued to push for information. “I know you two had a history but he ripped your blouse.”

“He stopped, Kerry. I think he just wanted me back and he acted in desperation. I told him I was with Andy but he wouldn’t accept it. He kissed me and then his hands started to wander. He reached down for my blouse and when I pulled away, the button came off.”

Leyla was fussing. “You’re not protecting him, are you?

“No, I’m not. I’m just in shock. He had spent ages telling me how much he loved his wife before he kissed me so I didn’t expect anything like this to happen. Heaven help him when Andy finds out. There’s always been bad blood between them. He’ll end up in hospital by the morning.” She announced.

“Where is he now? I’m going to warn him to stay away.” Kerry got up and stormed over the bar. “Chas, have you seen Robert?”

“No!” She replied. “His car is out back but I’m sure he said something about heading off for a meeting.” She covered for him, realising he was probably upstairs.

“Let’s get you home!” Leyla suggested to Katie who took her up on the offer of help. “Ok, Andy will be back in an hour or so and I’ll have to tell him what happened.”  
Aaron headed to the bar in complete shock. “What the hell is going on with her? First Cain… now Robert.” He said to his mum as Paddy came up to the bar. “I’ll see if he’s upstairs.”

“What’s going on?” He asked curious about the whispers between Aaron and his mum. “Anything I need to know about.”

Chas smiled at him. “Paddy, come through the back for five minutes. Aaron needs to tell you something.”

She started to put the kettle on when Aaron appeared with a look of panic on his face. “Mum, he’s not there and his phone is going to voicemail.”

Paddy got up desperate to know what was happening. “Ok, can someone tell me what’s going on?”

“Paddy, have you seen Robert?” He asked.

“No, should I have done? Why do you care? He’s public enemy number 2 after Andy, isn’t he?” Paddy laughed.

“You don’t understand Paddy. Robert’s married…. to me.” Aaron announced.

Paddy’s stutter became more evident as it did when he was nervous or confused. “What… do… you mean?”

“Robert and me have been together for a year and married since the beginning of the year. Katie is talking complete crap. He wouldn’t touch her. She did the same with Cain and for some reason, she’s now moved onto Robert.”

“My god… you married Robert Sugden.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry to break it to you like this but I need to make sure that cow doesn’t make things difficult for him. But first I need to find him so we can clear his name.” He picked up his phone and texted. No reply came and his repeated calls continued to be met with Robert’s recorded voice.

 

Miles away from the village, Robert was just coming around. His head hurt and he could feel something tight around his wrist. He managed to open his eyes, focusing on a familiar in front of him.

“Finally. I didn’t hit you that hard. I thought you Sugdens were a lot tougher than that. Now, we can have that chat about when you’ll be heading back to France. It was nice of you to come and visit but now I think it’s time you went home, don’t you?” Cain sneered as he paced up and down in front of the chair that Robert was tied to…

 

“So are we agreed that you need to leave?” Cain repeated himself as Robert stared at him.

“No!”

“No… what? I didn’t quite hear you.” Cain put his face up to Robert’s.

“No, I’m not leaving!”

“Wrong answer! Ok, I’m in a good mood today so you’ve got one more chance to give me the right answer before I feel I need to convince you.”

“Cain, whatever you do I’m not leaving. Why would I? Why don’t I work with you to stop this pointless feud? You do realise Katie is pulling the strings and trying to cause problems. I know she came on to you. She’s just done the same with me but I’ve got evidence. I recorded the conversation so all we need to do is let Andy hear it and we’ll be able to stop this madness.”

He was interested to hear more. “Why don’t you let me hear this evidence and maybe we can talk further?”

Robert signalled for Cain to get his phone out of his pocket before realising that he’d obviously left it in his car before he was hit over the head. “It’ll be in my car.”

“You really think I’ll fall for that. You know what really annoys me about you is that you Sugden’s think you are so much better than us Dingle’s. You swan back from France like some rich spoilt brat and expect everyone to fall over themselves.”

“That’s so not true. I used to be a spoilt brat but I’m not now. I don’t have anything against the Dingles, maybe years ago I did… but not now. I’ve changed.”

“You’ll never change, Sugden.” Cain started to roll up his sleeves in preparation.

Robert panicked knowing Cain didn’t mess about when he was in this mood. Suddenly Cain’s phone rang. It was Moira. He grabbed the tape and placed some across Robert’s mouth and then he answered.

“Hi love. Is everything ok?”

“Cain, have you seen Robert? Aaron’s looking for him. Dan saw you parked behind the pub and Aaron’s worried you’ve decided to do something stupid.”

“Tell him I’ve got it in hand.” Cain replied smiling at Robert. “I’m sorting it now.”

“Cain, you haven’t laid a finger on him, have you? You can’t!” She begged with him to listen.

“Not a finger! Well not yet anyway but we’ll just have to see how things progress.” He said loudly obviously intending for Robert to overhear.

“Cain, you don’t understand. You can’t hurt him. He was the one who brought Aaron back to the village and he’s paid an absolute fortune for legal counsel for Adam to make sure he doesn’t get sent down for too long.”

“Look, I’ll talk to you later.” Cain hung up.

“Right sunshine… we need to talk. Moira’s just told me about you getting Aaron back here and paying for Adam’s lawyer. Why would you do that?” He pulled the tape off so Robert could respond.

“Because I’m not the person you think I am. I have changed.” He argued.

“So why were you siding with Andy and Katie last night? Aaron can’t stand the sight of you, he told me last night.” Cain replied.

“That’s all made up so we can trap Katie before she makes the situation any worse. Aaron and I have been working together since the beginning to stop this ridiculous situation becoming any more inflamed. Someone is going to get hurt.”

“I know that and that may still end up being you if you don’t come up with a more plausible story. Why on earth are you sniffing around out Aaron anyway? He wouldn’t have anything to do with someone like you. Are you blackmailing him?” He goaded Robert.

“No… You’re going to find out sooner or later anyway. He’s my husband.”

Cain started to laugh. “Now I’ve heard everything.”

“It’s true, Cain. Why do you think I’ve got a wedding ring on?”

“Because you found some gullible excuse of a woman who actually agreed to marry you.”

“I’m not married to a woman, I married Aaron in Paris in January and if you don’t believe me… ring Aaron or ask your sister.”

Cain paused for what seemed like ages whilst pondering his next move. “Ok say I do believe you, tell me why you did it? Why marry him? What could you possibly want with him?”

“To spend the rest of my life with him. I love him. He’s everything to me.” Robert smiled as he often did when he talked about Aaron.

“This is just too weird to take in.” Cain shook his head in disbelief.

“So, will you help me take Katie down but the deal is that Andy doesn’t get hurt? He doesn’t deserve what Katie is doing to him. I just want her gone.” Robert asked.

“I don’t think you’re in the position to make demands.” He smirked looking at Robert tied to the chair.

“Cain, you know this is a good offer so why don’t you untie me and we’ll forget this ever happened.”

Cain sighed and undid the ropes, letting them fall to the floor. Robert stood up and held his hand out for the other man to shake on the deal.

“Don’t get carried away.” Cain smiled and left the barn, heading back to the car. “Don’t expect a lift either. Emmerdale is a mile that way.” The rain started to pour down as he drove off.

Half an hour later, Robert was approaching the village when he noticed a vehicle following him. He noticed it was Andy in his land rover. Before he could respond, he heard the door slam and saw his brother charging towards him. Within seconds, Andy’s fist had connected with his face. He was knocked over by the blow, then he felt a follow-up kick in his ribs.

“Andy, don’t!” He pleaded with him to stop.

“Robert, pack up and leave. If you don’t… I’ll convince Katie to go to the police for assault. She loves me… get over it. You’ve got two hours to collect your stuff and if you’re not out of town by 5pm, the police get called and you’ll be looking at a lengthy sentence in prison.”

Andy didn’t wait. He climbed in the land rover and sped off into the village. Robert managed to get up, clutching at his ribs. He made it to the pub’s back door and knocked. Aaron answered, his face full of panic when he saw the state that he was in.

“What the hell? I’ll kill him. He can’t do this and expect to get away with it.” He helped him upstairs and started to strip him of his wet clothes. He noticed the bruised cheek and reached up to kiss it gently with his lips.

Robert gently pushed him away. “Aaron, as tempting as it is to continue this right now, we need to sort out this once and for all.”

“Leave Cain to me. I’ve had enough of him being a bully.”

“Aaron, this wasn’t Cain’s handiwork. He did take me up to a barn, tied me up and threatened me but when I told him I was on his side and that I had evidence against Katie, he let me go. On the way back to the village, Andy pulled over and did this. He said something about me attacking Katie.”

“Yeah she was in the pub before… looking dreadful. She was in tears and her blouse looked ripped. She said something about you coming onto her and she tried to push you away. I take it, she came onto you and you said no.”

Robert nodded. “Can you go and grab my phone out of the car? I recorded the whole conversation. We need to let Andy know who he’s really married too.” Aaron headed downstairs.

They sat on the bed and listened to the evidence. “Ok, what are we going to do with it?”

“Can you go and see Andy and see if he’ll come to the pub. I don’t want this getting out more than it has to.” Robert explained. “Look, I’m going to pop in the shower to see if I can ease my ribs a bit. He’s got quite a kick although I think they’re bruised rather than broken.”

Aaron headed out to see where he could get with Andy….

 

Aaron knew he had an uphill battle as he headed towards Andy’s house, no doubt made worse by the fact that Katie would be there spouting her lies.

He knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a bleary eyed Katie answered the door. “I was wondering if I could have a quick word with Andy.” His mind trying to work out how he was going to talk to Andy in private but surprisingly she made it very easy for him.

“Ok, come in. Andy’s just in the shower. He’ll be down in the moment. I’m just going to pop over to the Woolpack to speak to Vanessa and Leyla. I need to fill them in on what happened to Robert. Andy taught him a lesson he wouldn’t forget, defending my honour and all that.” She announced with glee.

Andy appeared, drying his hair with a towel. “Hi Aaron. Do you want a beer?” “Yeah that would be great.” He nodded back.

They sat down with their beers. “So what can I do for you? Unless you’ve just come to find out about what happened to Robert. By the way I hope Cain doesn’t find out that you’re consorting with the enemy.”

“It doesn’t really matter. I’m not part of this fight. Actually I’m here to try and sort this out and I was going to take a softly softly approach but I can’t be bothered. So I just thought you should know that Katie is instigating this whole feud, pulling the strings behind the scenes.”

Andy just glared at him, the anger evident in his face. “What the hell, Aaron. You’ve come round here to tell lies about my wife. So much about you not being involved.”

“Don’t you think it’s odd that first Cain and then Robert came on to her. Next thing she’ll be telling you that I tried it on with her. She’s not that irresistible, mate. Anyway she came on to Robert. I suppose you heard he’s married and there’s no way he’d be cheating with her.”

Andy sniggered. “You obviously don’t know my brother very well. He couldn’t be faithful even if he and his wife were the only two people left on Earth.”

“I do know him actually. I married him.”

“Are you drunk?” Andy asked him.

“Definitely not! Robert and me are married. I’ll prove it.” He pulled out his phone and showed him some wedding and holiday photos.

“Is this a joke?”

“No, it’s all true unlike Katie’s version of events. She told Robert that she’s bored with you and wants some fun. She was so thrilled to hear Robert had money, saying she didn’t want to live on a farm. He has a recording of the conversation on his phone.”

Meanwhile Robert had decided to head over to the pub to clear his name. He headed in the back door and he found Diane in the back room. “Hi Diane.”

“Hi pet. How are you holding up with all this gossip going on? Katie’s just arrived and is milking it for all it’s worth. She’s bragging about how Andy beat you up. This is really getting out of

hand.”

He paused for a second before making a decision to go and confront her. But first he asked Diane to do him a favour. As soon as Katie saw him, she jumped up. “You have the guts to come here, after what you did. Andy will kill you next time he sees you.”

Vanessa and Leyla stood behind her ready to take her side. Robert’s phone beeped to say that

Andy would be in the pub within seconds. He nodded to Diane who’d appeared behind the bar.

She pressed a button on the sound system.

 

“Katie, I’m not interested in you or anyone else for that matter. We’re both married… me extremely happily… you… I’m not so sure.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I just mean that you’re supposed to be happy with Andy but you’re trying to come on to me. Let’s just accept that there’ll never be anything between us.”

“There could be though! We had fun all those years ago.”

“Katie, we were kids and that’s all it was. We’re adults now. I’ve grown up and I’m sure you have. Don’t hurt Andy! He doesn’t deserve it.”

“Do you know how bored I am? He wants me to become a farmer’s wife. I can’t think of anything worse. I had plans and I thought he could be a part of them too but he’s just too thick to see past farming.”

“You’ve known all Andy has ever wanted to be is a farmer so why get back with him if that’s not what you want.”

“I sometimes wonder why I married him to be honest. You’ll come back to me. You can’t resist me for that long.”

 

Robert looked over at Katie, noticing the look of sheer panic on her face. She ran over to Andy to tell him it had all been a misunderstanding but the look on his brother’s face showed that he wouldn’t be taking her back anytime soon. She ran out of the pub…

Robert headed over to Andy. “Look, I’m really sorry that it had to end up like this but I couldn’t let her make a fool of you anymore. You’re better off without her.”

Andy nodded, still in obvious shock. “I know. I loved her so much, Rob.”

“I know you did.” He consoled his brother.

“I’m sorry I hit you.” Andy apologised before heading to the bar to speak to Diane and Vic.

Robert smiled at Aaron and went over to whisper something in his ear. Aaron nodded in agreement and headed over to the bar to have a word with Diane.

A few minutes later, Diane clinked a glass to grab everyone’s attention. “Could everyone listen up for a moment? I wanted to announce that there’ll be a party on Saturday night to celebrate the marriage of Robert Sugden…”

Kerry chimed in with her usual sarcasm. “We’re finally going to meet the mystery woman.

Bernice reckoned you made her up.”

Bernice glared over at her colleague.

“She’s right. There is no mystery woman.” Robert smirked. “There’s a mystery man.”

Finn who was sat with his parents, perked up at that comment. “Robert’s gay… I never saw that one coming.”

“And here he is?” He pulled Aaron across by the arm and kissed him passionately in front of all of the pub.

The gasps resonated around the room, as the gossip started. Chas and Cain just looked at each other, still not convinced they were making the right decision, but they knew they were powerless to stop it.

Kerry passed her pint glass to Diane for a refill. “Rob, Aaron… why don’t you join me and Dan. I’ll buy you a drink. I want details…”

“We have another announcement to make.” Aaron announced to Chas and Cain. “We’ve put an offer in on Wiley’s Farm and it’s been accepted. We’ll be running our business from there as well as moving in. So mum, it looks like you’ll be stuck with us a bit longer.”

Chas ran from behind the bar, hugging him tightly whilst mouthing ‘thank you’ to Robert.

And so began the new chapter in their lives...


End file.
